Just Like Every Other Day, Right?
by Sparrow-senpai
Summary: Today is going to be like every other day right? For maybe, but not for the Hetalia crew. This story will include many of the character we know including the 2ps and nyotalia. May have a few hinted pairings in later chapters. Basically a bunch of one-shots at different times of the day... Drew the picture myself.
1. Day 1

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 1

* * *

It was about 9:45 in the morning. Canada slowly picked up his head only to see chaos all around him. The chairs were overturned and scattered around the room, people were screaming at each other, and there was nobody to stop it. Oh yeah… "I'm still in the meeting room, eh?" Canada mutters to himself. Since he was already woken up, he slowly turned his head, scanning his surroundings. Of course, the first thing he saw was France and England battling it out with America and Prussia making bets on who's going to win. "I'm surprised you don't have liver cancer from drinking all that wine!" England yells.

"Oh really?" France retorts. "One, I'm a country so I can't die and two tell that to 2p France." And with that statement, England attempted to throw a chair at the Frenchman only to have hi m duck in time.

"It looks like your aim is just as bad as your cooking," France mocks.

Not wanting to listen anymore, Canada walks over to the most reasonable person he knows. On the other hand, Japan was sitting quietly, patiently waiting for the meeting to end or for everyone to calm down, whichever comes first. That was until he noticed something behind him.

"Ah. Konnichiwa Canada," Japan says.

"Hello Japan. Looks like the fighting won't stop anytime soon, eh?" Canada says.

"That is unless Germany decides to get involved."

And as if on cue the German cleared his throat in perpetration to yell at everyone. Unfortunately, the Canadian just happened to be right beside him.

"Ok! That is enough! We should be waiting for everyone else to get here before we start the meeting! So, if they happen to walk in here to see a big mess what do you think they're going think!"

And like usual, they seemed to pause and as if they didn't listen, the countries continued what they were doing.

Not wanting to be yelled in the ear any longer, Canada turns away and spots China and Russia talking. Being the curious person he usually is, Canada decided to walk upon to them and listen to their conversation. Since Canada has "the power to be invisible," why not use it as an advantage. He walks up to them until he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think they will be coming today," China asks worriedly.

"Don't worry they'll make it, I'll make sure of it," Russia reassured with his signature innocent but creepy smile.

"Huh. I wonder who they're talking about," Canada whispers says.

"Hey did you hear that," Russia asks the Chinese man.

"Not at all," China replied to his Russian friend.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter of Just like every other day, right? Let me know in the reviews whether I should make another chapter/day or if I should just leave it as a one-shot.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Thanks Sparrow-senpai out~**


	2. Day 2

**The New Characters**

 **Feliciana= Nyo! Italy** **Monika= Nyo! Germany** **Sakura= Nyo! Japan** **Amelia= Nyo! America**

 **Alice= Nyo! England** **Francine= Nyo! France** **Anya= Nyo! Russia** **Nene= Nyo! China**

 **Romana= Nyo! Romano** **Madeline= Nyo! Canada** **Maria= Nyo! Prussia**

 **Luciano= 2p Italy** **Flavio= 2p Romano** **Kuro= 2p Japan** **Lutz= 2p Germany**

 **Allen= 2p America** **Matt= 2p Canada** **Oliver= 2p England** **Francois= 2p France**

 **Gillen= 2p Prussia** **Viktor= 2p Russia** **Xiao= 2p China**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 2

* * *

The next day, all the countries came back into the meeting room to wait yet another day. Instead of the chaotic mess that Canada witnessed yesterday, today was calmer. As they waited for the mystery people, they just shuffled around and talk to people.

"Hey! We made it!" Someone who was beside the door said, with many other countries behind her.

"Amelia! You didn't need to yell to get everyone's attention," Fem! England, also known as Alice, scolded.

"Can we just get inside now?" An impatient voice questioned.

Hearing that, all the other countries entered the room. Now, there were the regular hetalia group and the nyotalia group.

"So, Allen and the others didn't come with you," Germany questioned suspiciously.

"Oh wait! The pyro isn't here yet?" Amelia asked.

"Why would you call him a pyro, Amelia?" A softer voice spoke.

"Because, his hair is red, "Amelia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…," Alfred says awkwardly.

"I bet football is the best sport in the world!" Amelia blurted out, grinning.

"Sorry America, but I think you meant fùtbol," Feliciana and Italy corrected simultaneously.

"Nope she meant good old American football," America said.

"Excuse me but I'll have you know that we British citizens prefer cricket rather than watching people tackle each other," Alice said irritably.

"Ha. Ha Very funny but we all know that fùtbal the number one sport. Right, Romano?" Spain said, taking Feliciana's, Italy's, and Romana's side.

"Aww yeah. You idiotas aint got nothing on fùtbol."

"Enough! We all know tha-," Monika tried to yell before getting cut off by a super awesome person.

"That handball is the most awesome sport in the world. I know Japan agrees," Prussia declares.

"I am sorry Prussia, but I think baseball would be a more preferred sport" Japan says.

"No way. Table tennis is so better," China mutters.

"What was that China, because I thought hockey was better than all the other games in the world," Russia says with a creepy smile. Then looking at Canada and Madison, he adds, "I think Kanada and Madison would agree with me."

"Well sure we all know that hockey is the best sport especially since Russia and I are the countries who are the best at playing it," Canada says proudly.

"Oh yeah? Then how come we beat you guys in hockey back in 2010?" Some people from the crowd yelled.

And those unfortunate souls just happened to be America and Amelia.

"Oh. You decided to bring up THAT topic up, eh?" Canada and Maddie said at the same time, their expressions darkening.

As they got closer to their intended targets, they picked up 2 random hockey sticks that just so happens to be in the corner. Finally seeing what they just got themselves into, the two Americans attempted to flee fix the situation. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

 _~Five minutes later~_

Now that all the dust settled, the two Canadians were standing triumphantly on the poor American below them. Nobody wanted to help them because let's admit it. Two angry Canadians plus two hockey sticks basically equals bruises and pains. So, being the smart people they were, they made the choice to back off. Then, as if on cue, the 2ps opened the door only to witness the scene that just happened to end right before they got here.

"Are you kidding me! Every time!" Allen complains.

"Yeah how come we had to miss the fight?" Oliver asks the author.

"Oliver no breaking the 4th wall. And to answer your question just because of plot and anyways it's your fault you decided to be late," the author answers back.

"We have tomorrow you guys," Flavio reassures.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you've enjoyed read day 2. I would appreciate it if you told how you felt about the story so far and whether I should continue with day 3 because I don't really want to type something that nobody wants to read XD.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	3. Day 3 - Morning

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekazu Himaruya does. Oh and by the way, if you see a word that's** underlined **that means it's a pun, just in case you don't understand it. :D Also the total number of puns each country makes will be shown on the bottom of the story in the author's note.**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 - Morning

* * *

Amelia's POV

I wake up the next day in my room grinning like usual. Everyone is finally here and now we can get to the fun stuff. Thinking about what I plan on doing, I instinctively head to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. 'Hmm. What do I plan on doing today,' I thought as if finished brushing and started to rinse. After that, I went to my closet and pulled out my usual clothes and headed towards the meeting room. As I entered the room I noticed how calm it was, again! 'Well what did you think Amelia? It's like 7:45 in the morning. I mean seriously! Who in the world would go to a meeting at such an ungodly hour?' I raged in my mind. I can see Alice sitting, reading a book to my right and Maddie was sitting to my left, playing on her phone. I was about to look away until someone behind her caught my attention. To the right of Madison was the pyro and the funny thing was that he was totally staring at Maddie and she doesn't even know it. Deciding that he will be my first victim to annoy for today, I try to get Madison's attention

"Hey Maddie," I said in a soft voice, but loud enough so pyro can hear it.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"You know Al is staring at you right now," I said, grinning.

Just as I thought, he heard my comment and he started to blush a little.

"I-I was NOT staring at her!" He stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"Ok then what were you staring at, pyro?" I asked.

"I was looking at her hair clip," he declares.

"Ok. If you say so~," I said in a sing-song voice.

I only got a scowl from him as a response. Then I realize something. The maids haven't came back with our breakfast or my water! 'Huh. Water they doing that is taking so long.' I thought. 'Wait I thought water instead of what're! Hah I'm so funny,' I giggled softly. I look around all around the meeting room. I can see people are starting to become impatient. Then I got an idea. We could have a pun competition if everyone is up for it.

"Hey guys what if, as we wait, had a pun competition," I offered.

"Oh yeah! I'm up for it. This is going to be so awesome! Kesesesese~," Prussia agreed.

Slowly but surely everyone else started to like the idea. I mean, it was better than sitting around waiting for breakfast. Even the 2ps decided to join!

Finally, after we went over the rules and regulations, which I thought weren't really that important, our breakfast arrived. I got eggs and bacon, Alice got toast with tea, and Maddie got pancakes. I wasn't able to see what everyone else got since I was too busy eating.

"So Alice," I started as she looked at me with an annoyed look. "I bet that toast made you nice and toasty," I said, smirking.

"Really? We just started the game and you of all people got the first point?" She replied.

"Well, it's better to get ahead of the game," I said cheerily.

"Yeah Alice," Maddie joined the conversation. "If you don't start now, your toast.

"Are you serious? You too?!" Alice said.

"Awww. Is Ally jealous that she can't come up with a pun like those two?" Oliver teased.

"No! It's just that we haven't even finished our breakfast yet and these two have already received a point!" Alice complained.

"Nope. Alice is totally jelly," Maria sneered.

Alice scowled and we all went back to eating. After everyone finished, it was time to start. Since it was like 9:00. We decided to go out to the park. As we rode our own personal rollercoaster, which is what we call it when Italy of Feliciana is driving, what we saw was going on in the park was something we've never seen them do before.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
Hello again! Thanks for reading day 3 – Morning. I will post the afternoon version soon. Please review and tell me how you think the story is going so far. Thanks! XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	4. Day 3 - Afternoon

I **still don't own Hetalia.** **Hidekazu Himaruya** **still owns it. Oh and a little warning. For this chapter and maybe the next chapter, the POV will be switching to different characters.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Alice scowled and we all went back to eating. After everyone finished, it was time to start. Since it was like 9:00. We decided to go to the park. As we rode our own personal rollercoaster, which is what we call it when Italy of Feliciana are driving, what we saw was going on in the park was something we have never seen before._

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right**

Day 3 – Afternoon

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_

Right before our eyes was a fair?! The park we went to was a fair sized park. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. It didn't have a playground but it did have a wide open space to play in. Even so, there was absolutely no way a fair this big can be in such a small park.

"How did they manage to put a fair in there?" I breathed in wonder.

"Well Amelia, it's quite easy," England said. "I know that Tinke-."

"I swear England, if you're going to say a magical creature did it, I'm going to slap you," France threatened.

"That's because it's true!"

"Yeah right! I think eating all that "food" made you delusional."

"You take that back frog! My food is wonderful."

I walk away from the bickering duo and towards Monika.

"So, are we going to the fair?" I asked.

"It's might as well. After all, it would be a waste of time to drive all the way here only to go back," She answered.

We all decided to go our separate ways and enjoy the fair that mysteriously popped out of nowhere.

 _Italy's POV_

Yay! Germany said that we get to go to the fair! Germany, Feliciana, Monika, and I get to go as a group. I get to chose where we go first. Like a normal person, I decided to go somewhere that has food. Even though we just ate breakfast, I was hoping we can find a place in the fair that served pasta or maybe some gelato. If I did find a place that served gelato or ice cream, I'll make sure to tell Canada and Maddie. But, after looking around the place I didn't find any place that served pasta. I guess I'll just have to make my own pasta at home.

 _Japan's POV_

I walk around, enjoying the bright colors around me. There are many games that I could play and win some prizes. However, I would prefer my prize to be an animal from an anime I know. An animal like Repede or Plue since they're so kawaii. Thinking about them makes we want to go home and watch some anime. I was starting to plan which animes I was going to watch when I get home until I spot Greece playing a game. I walk over to him to see what he was trying to win. As I got closer, I can see it was one of those goldfish games. The one where you have to get the ball into the fish tank and if do, you win the goldfish. I can see he has already one about seven of them and is going for the eighth.

"What are you going todo with all of those fish?" I ask him.

"I'm going to feed it to my cats," He answered back as if the was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm… Why don't you just go fishing?"

"I do. But this game is easier than fishing. Anyway the pond that I was fishing in has no more fish."

Pond. That word reminds me of the koi pond I have at home. There's no more fish in there anymore. They just kept disappearing and I found it extremely fishy. Then it struck me.

"Did that pond just happen to be in front of my house?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah. Why?" He says casually.

I sighed. "You realize that those were my fish."

"Yes. I thank you for donating them for the sake of my cats."

I sighed again. At least I know who has been taking my fish.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody! I'm working on the part two of Day 3 - afternoon. I should be able to post part 2 today as well. Thanks for all the support you've been giving me!**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senapi out~**


	5. Day 3 - Afternoon Part 2

**Gillen: The awesome Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia, not Sparrow-senpai  
Prussia: But we're awesomer~ ;D  
Maria: Yeah after all, we have this whole chapter for our awesome selves.**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right**

Day 3 – Afternoon Continued

* * *

 _Ze Awesome Prussia's POV_

This fair is pretty awesome but now it's three times more awesome since the awesome me and my awesome group stepped in. That's right! I have an awesome group that has consists of three of the most awesomest people in the world. Then again, in the group I'm the most awesome. Anyway, my awesome group would be me, Maria, and Gillen. Since there are three awesome people here, which is us by the way, that makes this fair three times more awesome. Now as the awesome leader of this awesome group, I decided we go to the most awesomest place there is in this fair and that would be the rides. I can't wait to take a picture of us on the rides! Kesesesesese~. Those pictures will be so awesome, I don't think my phone will be able to contain the pure awesomeness in its memory! I laughed to myself as I dragged my awesome teammates to the first ride. Of course, it was a pretty awesome contraption. It spun people at a very past pace. The best part is that they all had to stand up!

"Uhhh… Are sure that's even safe? What if they fall off?" Gillen asks.

"Don't worry. They're strapped with chains so they can't fall off," Maria reassures.

"The fact that they have to be strapped with chains doesn't really make me fell better."

"Aww~ Come on Gillen. There's no back down now, not when there's already a lot people behind us"

I look back behind and Maria was right. There was a long line forming behind us. I guess this ride is pretty popular. Then again, I haven't gone on it yet so before it can even be CONSIDERED awesome by the awesome me, I have to ride it first. As we walked onto the platform, I looked behind me to make sure they got on as well. I went to the nearest spot in the middle with Maria to my right and Gillen to my left. That's perfect because now I can take a picture. When everyone got on and was strapped in, the man closed the tiny door and started the ride. At first it started it moved in a slow circle and slowly got faster. When we were at what I expected to be full speed, the platform itself started to spin. That was completely unexpected! Maybe this could go on my list of awesome rides. I'll have to consider it.

 _Maria's POV_

Oh my gosh! Did the platform start spinning? Obviously because I can't see the background anymore, it's all blurry. This is so awesome! I have never seen a ride do this before. I hope Prussia gets the awesome pic of us. That's because not even I would be able to describe all this awesomeness. Hmm… All this awesomeness is making crave some awesome beer.

 _Gillen's POV_

Of course! I should've just said no! Now I'm so dizzy I don't think I'll be able to tell if it stopped or not. The chains aren't helping either because I can feel myself being pulled up because gravity. When will this ride be over?! I think after this, I'll go have some ice-cream with Canada and Madison. At least they aren't crazy people who would like to drag me to my doom. Anyway, I could go for something sweet.

 _Gilbert's POV_

I carefully took out my phone to take the picture. I pressed my camera app. Looking to my left and to my right, I decided now would be the perfect time to take the picture. I held up the camera with both hands and took a selfie. It was perfect timing because after I took the picture, the ride started to slow down until it was a complete stop. Maria and I walked off the ride and waited for Gillen at the bottom. He looked really dizzy and he requested some ice-cream.

"We will get some ice-cream after we go on another ride," I said.

"No! I really want to get some ice-cream right now!" He complained.

"Some ice-cream sounds pretty nice," Maria said. "We could probably get some awesome beer too while we're at it."

Ok. Honestly, I could never turn down beer, much less, awesome beer. I agreed and we headed over to the outdoor food court. Oh hey! West, Italy, and Monika are there too!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello again! I know, I know you probably missed me for the past few hours. Just like I promised I created part two for Day 3. Since there's a part two, there will be a part 3. I guess I will TRY to add some romance to it. I don't know. I don't really think I'm good at it but then again I could be wrong. See you guys later**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	6. Day 3 - Night

**Hello everyone! I know I said I might be doing a part three but as I was writing the story, I thought the scene would make more sense if it was night or close to nighttime. There also won't be a previously section because in the previous section, it was kinda all about the Prussia's so there wouldn't be any point. Another thing, I don't really know much of Kuro's (2p Japan) personality so for his POV, I will have be a monotonous person who speaks in simple sentences and an accent. If you see names in (parentheses), those are the people who are together whether in a group of pairs, just to make it less confusing. Anyway, it's nighttime for the Hetalia, 2p, and nyotalia crew and their still at the fair! See what goes on because we know that it won't be so good…**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night

* * *

 _Hungary's POV_

Ok. I am so excited tonight. Why you ask? Well, as the world's best matchmaker (literally), this should be something that I'm used to. The only difference is that this is the largest group of people I have paired up all at one place. Those "lucky" people just happen to be (Feliciana and Luciano), (Matt and Amelia), (Allen and Madison), and (Alice and Oliver), if they could even manage to get along that is. Since it's so many pairs for me to handle, I asked for a little help. Those people helping are Japan, Flavio, Sakura, Canada, France, Francine, Gilbert, and Maria. And together, we make, *strikes an awesome pose*, the matchmaker's brigade. We decided to split into partners and one group of 3. In our group or partners there has to be at least one expert matchmaker. With those rules in mind, we came up with (Japan and Sakura), (France and Francine), and (me and Flavio) as partners. (Gilbert, Maria, and Canada) will be a group of 3. Now we need to plan who's matchmaking who according to the victims persons problems.

 _Kuro's POV_

Me and a few people found out that a few of us are going out on a date get-together. We decided to reave them arone. We wirl get pictures of them throughout their date get-together. Because… brackmair. Onry the 2ps though. The nyos probabry won't even care. Specificarry, Ameria, Fericiana, and Arice. Madison is hardly ever seen. They probabry won't recognize her anyway. On the other hand, the second prayers reactions are more satisfying. Our group consists of me, Viktor, Xiao, America, and Engrand. I can compretrey understand why the 1ps would want to brackmair their 2p counterparts. I have arready given them their cameras. Who would want to give up a great opportunity for brackmair anyway?

 _Hungary's POV_

Ok. We have finally decided which group/partners will match-make who. Me and Flavio will deal with Feliciana and Luciano because Flavio is Luciano's brother so he understands him the most. France and Francine will handle Maddie and Al since Francine knows Madison the most. Japan and Sakura will take on the challenge of matchmaking Amelia and Matt. That leaves Gilbert, Canada, and Maria to handle Oliver and Alice. I wish everyone good luck, especially Canada's group…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry the chapter was so short. I just wanted to stop here because after this we would be at the part when they start their** **date** **get-together. So I stopped it right here so it would be less confusing. I will be posting part 2 tomorrow if not tonight.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	7. Day 3 - Night Part 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to upload. I had it all written down on a piece of paper and all I had to do was copy it. Then as I was typing, I thought about changing a few things. I don't own the ride(s) mentioned in this story and I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night Part 2

* * *

 _Francine's POV_

France and I walked around looking for the two until we just happened to see them pass by. I don't think they noticed us or Maddie would have said hi. Stopping France, we decided to stalk intensely observe them through the bushes. They seemed to have not decided what to do.

"So who's your favorite pairing for Canada," I ask randomly.

"Well Japan and I have many pairings for her but my favorite would be…" He said, thinking about the choices he has. "I would have to say Canada and Prussia. How about you?

"I shipped Canada and America."

"….."

"Why?!" We said simultaneously.

"Quiet! We don't want them to hear us!" I whispered in a load voice.

 _Madison's POV_

Allen and I were just walking around, deciding which ride to go on first. So as we think, we are just walking around, looking at our choices. Oh hey! France and Francine just passed by… I thought Francine decided to stay behind with the other countries that didn't feel like going. Well, either way, I think it's nice that she changed her mind. After walking a few laps, we decided to go on a ride called the Rainbow. It was big with flashy lights, of course. As we got seated, Allen decided to start a conversation.

"So… Are you excited?" He asks.

"Of course I am. I haven't been on this ride before," I replied, smiling.

Hmmm… Did his cheeks just turn red? Probably not. He doesn't seem like that kind of person. I turned away to see if the operator was going to start the ride. In the corner of my eye, I swear I thought I saw Al smack himself.

 _Allen's POV_

Well, so much for a conversation. Jeez, and you'd think being the counterpart of one of the loudest people ever would gain me some kind of conversation skills. But I guess I just don't swing that way. I don't think Matt does either. Heck, I pretty sure Kuro talks more than him. Back on the subject. Of course anyone would be excited to go on a ride, especially one they have never been on. I quickly smacked my head. That oddly made me feel a little better about myself. At least the ride is finally starting.

 _Maddie's POV_

The ride is starting! Unlike the other rides, this one swings side to side. It started off slow but with each swing, we seem to be climbing higher and higher into the air. Soon, we're going in complete circles (still sitting upright of course). Even so, every time we get to the top, we just pause there for a few seconds. Wait a second… Why is Feliciana getting some gelato with Luciano without me?! I she was going to come tell me if she found a place that served ice-cream! Ok, she will most diffidently face my passive-aggressive wrath later. I have another problem I have to deal with and it's the ride. After we reach the top and go back down, I feel as if I'm about to fall off. I know I won't fall but even so I don't like the feeling of it. So to keep myself from "falling," I grabbed onto the nearest thing and squeezed my eyes shut…

 _Francine's POV_

It's about time they started the ride! Before the couple pair went on the ride, France and I snuck as many lead weights we could onto the ride to provide a some-what sudden drop. I know this is going to only affect my poor Canada because I know she hates that feeling as if she was going to fall. To be honest, I don't like that feeling either, it feels odd and unnatural. So why did we choose a plan that only affected Canada and not the both of them? Well after stalking intensely watching them, we came to the conclusion that Canada is the only one who doesn't realize her feelings. As for Al, it's pretty obvious. Anyway, this was for her own good so that makes everything okay.

 _Allen's POV_

This ride is pretty fun. It seems to swing down faster than it looks. And the best part is little Maddie's scared. Well, I meant her reaction to being scared because she's totally holding on to my arm. Ok, just keep calm. Usually, I would get annoyed if someone clung onto me like that. But like most of the times always Maddie is somehow and exception to my anger. Exactly, she's just that cute.

 _Madison's POV_

Yes! The ride has stopped! I feel like I was going to pass out if I stayed on that ride any longer. I guess my feelings were obvious because I was practically scrambling out of the ride. When we finally stepped on the ground, I checked my watch. Maple! It's like 10:45 P.M! I haven't even fed Kumi-senpai* yet.

"Uh… Allen. It's almost eleven, we should get going soon." I said.

"Sure, But first, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." He replied quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At first I thought he was going to say 'but first let me take a selfie.' Seriously! Amelia would say that whenever she had the chance. Shaking my head to clear that thought, I looked to my right and I realize I was holding on to Allen's arm the whole time! I could feel my cheeks growing red but for some reason, I don't let go. Instead I just hoped he doesn't notice.

France and Francine: Mission 1 complete! Commencing Mission 2 – The Ferris Wheel

 _Kumi-senpai POV_

I wonder where Canada is? Oh well. She can take as long as she wants. As long as Japan doesn't find me at his house. The fishes he has in his koi pond are really delicious. Sometimes Greece comes along and takes one every once in awhile. But in my case, this place has basically became my source of food either if Canada forgot to feed me or I just feel like getting a snack. 'Even so she better come back soon,' I thought, scooping out another fish from the koi pond.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks everyone for reading this chapter of the story. I'm not really sure if I did well on the romance part but tell me how you felt about it in the reviews. Guess what. Tomorrow's Veteran's Day! So I have no school that day meaning I could possibly be able to post the next 2 parts of Day 3 – Night.  
* About Kumi-senpai, I thought I would name her that so she doesn't get confused with Kumajirou and I thought it would fit her personality. Obviously, Kumi-senpai is quite a clever troublemaker. Even so, I gave her the title senpai because as Canada's talking pet/friend, I thought she would be the one who would teach Canada the things that she didn't know yet since I felt she may have more experience to life, despite being a polar bear. **

**Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	8. Day 3 - Night Part 3

**Hello everyone and happy Veteran's Day! I think this is the only chapter I'm posting today because first I had to go to a parade, then we ate, then we went shopping. So this may be the only chapter I'm posting today. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night Part 3

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_

As the hero, I decided to go on one of the best ride in the world! I have no clue what it's called but that all I know is that it's my favorite ride. I tried to drag (keyword tried) my partner to the ride but I ended up just walking beside him. Who is he you ask? For some reason, Matt asked me to be his partner. I wonder why… Anyway, I wonder what's holding up the line.

 _Japan's POV_

Sakura and I have come up with the perfect pran for those two. The two of us wirr become the operators for the ride they are planning to ride. It's quite an odd contraption. You basicarry get into a cage and after it's secured, it takes you up and down in an oval shape. Then the ride itserf starts spinning. The cage can go upside and even do comprete circres. It's quite a complicated ride but an amazing sight. Especiarry, all of the bright rights (lights) that the two Americans love to add to everything. The couple partners are getting close to their turn. Time for me and Sakura to put our pran to action.

 _Amelia's POV_

Yay! It's our turn to get on. We climb into the cage. There was little room but comfortable red seats. After they locked and secured the cage, I can feel myself getting higher off the ground. It's kinda like a Farris Wheel. Wow, is Maddie seriously riding the Rainbow? I thought she hated that feeling as if she was falling… Oh well, even so, it's about time she decided to overcome her "fear." I look at Matt. He looks a little annoyed but at the same time, he looks a little bit anxious. I don't really blame him. I mean being locked into a cage and have it be secured with all these looks can be a bit intimidating. Hahahahahaha~ He totally won't expect what comes next.

 _Matt's POV_

Seriously, when is the ride going to start? And why do those operators look like Japan and his female counterpart? Well… This will not end well, for me at least. I will most certainly die tonight. It's either by the hands of two inexperienced operators, of embarrassment, or both. I have my bets on both. I mean, one of them is no problem but both of them posing as something and their working together most likely means impending doom for that victim… Why is Amelia screaming? Has the ride already started and I didn't even realize it?! Jeez. Can I stop asking myself all these questions? Uh! I did it again. That was like my 5th question right?

 _Amelia's POV_

Is it just me or is this ride going a lot faster than before? That doesn't really matter 'cuz this is just making this even more fun.

"This is the best! Hahahahahahahahaha~" I yelled for others to hear.

I look over to Matt to check on him. He had this blank and confused look on his face. I got a little closer to see if he's ok. If he had motion sickness he could've just said so. Not seeing any signs of anything be wrong with him, I poked his arm to see if he passed out or something. He quickly turned his head but then turned the other way. Was he just blushing? Aww~ That's so cute~

 _Matt's POV_

Why was she right in my face?! That made me feel weird. I look away as soon as I noticed, feeling heat on my cheeks. It's official, those two have successfully killed me. Uh! And I can even see them smirking at me from below. Wait till I get down from this ride…

 _Sakura's POV_

We got results but not exactly the results we were looking for. Even with the height difference, Japan and I were both still able to see the second players blush. We after noticing this be both looked at each other and smirked at him. Now we know he possibly has feeling for her but what about the American? I guess the only conclusion we can come to is that she cares enough to check on him if she thinks there's a problem. That's somewhat close to our ultimate goal.

"Japan. We can stop the ride now," I tell him.

"Ok but the moment we let the couple pair out, we will run as fast as possible," Japan replied.

"Agreed."

Japan stopped the ride. Unfortunately for us, it just happened to stop on the couple pair. We can see Amelia giving us her usual happy smile and Matt giving us a creepy smile. A smile that obviously said 'you guys are dead,'. Japan decided to unlock the cage as he turned and silently whispered to me to run. He quickly opened the cage and ran as well. We both ended up being chased around the fair by an angry Canadian holding hockey stick and a confused American who decided to follow him. Where did he even get that from? That was never with him before… Just as planned, we lost them at the Ferris Wheel.

 _Matt's POV_

Those two are lucky. I don't know where they went but they managed to slip off the radar. Wait, has it always been nighttime? Uh, there I go with the questions again.

"Hey Matt, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see Amelia behind me. How long has she been here?

"Sure. I guess we could," I replied

"Great! Let's go then!"

She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the Ferris Wheel. I can feel my cheeks burning again. Even after we got to the ride she still didn't let go of my hand yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone (again)! I hoped you enjoyed reading part 3 of Day 3 – Night. Again, I'd like to know how you thought of this chapter and this little bit of romance in it. I'm working on part 4. The one with Feliciana and Luciano. Tell me in the review if there was something specific you want see in part 4.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	9. Day 3 - Night Part 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I had a bunch of homework to do. But I'm here today so I hope you enjoy Part 4~**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night Part 4

* * *

 _Feliciana's POV_

The two of us were quite an odd pair. I was skipping to the ice-cream stand while Luciano trailed behind. Even though he looked bored, I can tell that he was craving some ice-cream too! Maybe, after we finish our ice-cream, we can go on a ride. Speaking of rides, is that Amelia and Matt going on one of the rides that makes you really dizzy? It appears so… I wish them good luck on their journey. As I got near the stand, I also passed by Kuro. That's funny because I've already seen Hungary and Flavio watching us from a distance. "I wonder if Luciano notices this at all," I thought to myself. Before I could look back to answer that thought, we reached the ice-cream place.

 _Hungary's POV_

The targets patients have finally reached their destination," I informed Flavio.

"It's about time!" He complained "They could've just ran to the stand."

"True, true. But remember, we're not going to interfere unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Well then I might as well just kick back and relax then."

"I guess so."

 _Luciano's POV_

"Idiots. Why would you get in line if you don't know what you want to get!" I muttered. "Honestly, people these days are getting more and more technology but ironically, less and less common sense. Now because of that, they're going to hold up the line."

I look over to Feliciana. She seems to be undisturbed by this hold-up.

"I have no clue how she manages to stay this patient. I should ask her someday." I thought.

 _Flavio's POV_

This is not good. Not only are that annoying couple that are ahead of the two Italians holding up the line, they're clothes don't even match! That's a double offense!

"We have to do something!" I whispered in a loud voice to Hungary.

"Yeah but we can't blow our cover…"

"This is an emergency!"

"True, and we don't really have a choice," Hungary sighed. "Well, I have a plan."

After discussing the plan, I walk out of the surrounding crowd and towards the ice-cream stand.

"Hey!" I yelled to the cashier. "You know other people want to order."

The couple who were still holding up the line, looked a little annoyed.

"Flavio. What do you think you're doing?" Luciano hisses.

"Just helping Luci," said.

"One, don't call me that. Two, I can handle things on my own."

I ignored him, much to his annoyance and directed my attention back to the cashier, and said to him.

"So are you going to take the order from the people who already know what they want or are you just going to stand there?"

"Well we were just about to order, until you came along" the teenage girl from the couple said rudely.

"That's not what happened 7 minutes ago~" Hungary chimed in.

"We weren't even talking to you!"

"You're talking to me now so therefore, I am now included in this conversation."

"Wow really? That wasn't even an awesome comeback."

"Who are you? Prussia?

"Who?!"

 _Feliciana's POV_

Hungary's a genius! I'm surprised I was able to understand what she was trying to do before Luciano does! Wait! The chapter isn't over yet so don't flip out now 'k? Then again, I would have never thought of starting an argument with them as a distraction. Seeing our chance, I quickly grabbed the second player's hand and carefully walked around the arguing group and to the front of the line. His hand is pretty warm, which is unexpected. I liked that so I held on to it.

 _Hungary's POV_

Yes! Their holding hands! We technically completed our mission of all of them realizing their feelings for each other. What? Their hard headed so we're forced to take baby steps for now. But I'm still proud!

 _Luciano's POV_

We finally got our ice-cream. I can't believe the cashier still tried to get us to pay for it even though we stood there for who knows how long. But of course, I managed to convince him to give it to us for free, at least when Feliciana wasn't looking. I got strawberry with chocolate syrup and Feliciana got vanilla with caramel syrup. As we walked around holding hands and enjoying our ice-cream, I see Matt and Allen walking their "dates" to the Ferris Wheel. I'm just describing it how it looks. Either way, dates or not, I'm not going to let an American or a Canadian show me up like that! I mean, I'm Italian. I was born to be awesome at dates.

"Hey, let's go on that Ferris Wheel," I murmured.

"Ok! Sounds like fun," She agreed quickly.

And with that, we set off towards the ride, still holding hands. Lucky for us we, along with the two Americans and the two Canadians, plus Alice and Oliver were near the front. Even when we stopped to wait in line, we were still holding hands! Ok, just keep calm. Crap! I'm starting to blush!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Again, sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I had a bunch of homework and I still do. I might not be able to post a new chapter on Sunday. It depends if I can get it all done in time. I hope you enjoyed Part 4. Part 5 is going to be a little short and you'll find out why. \^.^/**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	10. Day 3 - Night Part 5

**Hello everyone. Finally got all my homework done last night so that meant I can post today's chapter!**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night Part 5

 _Alice's POV_

I can't believe I agreed to this. I could peacefully be drinking some tea and reading a good book but instead I'm at a loud fair with Oliver of all people. The worst part was that I was in the middle of doing just that. It was about sunset and I was still in the meeting room because the rooms we're currently staying at are too loud. It was quiet and peaceful. That is until Oliver came skipping into the room

"Good evening Alice~" He greeted me cheerily.

Usually, if that was Amelia or Alfred, I would be extremely annoyed. However, since it's Oliver, I know he's just going to chat with me for a little and skip off. So, there's really no point in getting annoyed… Don't get any ideas because that's the only reason, nothing else! Ok, back on topic.

"Hey Ally! You wanna go to the fair?" He asks.

"No. I'm reading." I reply.

"Awww, come on. It'll be fun~"

"No."

"Please?"

"No…Thank you."

"Please with mountains of cupcakes with colorful frosting topped off with rainbow sprinkles and finished with a little-"

"Fine…"

"Yay! Let's go!"

He grabbed a hold of my hand and we decided to walk to the fair. It's only because Feliciana took the last car, NOT because we wanted to. Then, as soon as we get there, he begs me to come with him to the Ferris Wheel. I agreed only because he's just going to continue begging if I said not. It's not like it's going to be something romantic and we'll leave it at that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Awww~ Come on now Alice we all know that last statement wasn't true~** **(** **づ｡** **‿‿** **｡** **)** **づ**

 **Alice: It was true!**

 **Amelia: I agree with Sparrow-senpai.**

 **Maddie: You did sound like you were in denial...**

 **Francine: Alice is in loove~**

 **Alice: I hate all of you (** ┛◣_◢ **）** ┛ **︵** ┻━┻

 **Ok before things get out of control, I am currently working on the last part of Day 3** **–** **Night. I'll see all of you guys later.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	11. Day 3 - Night Part 6

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right**

Day 3 – Night Part 6

* * *

 _Matt's POV_

Is it just me, or is it a little odd that we all just happen to be on the Ferris Wheel at the same time? Great… There I go with the questions again! I must have looked upset because what Amelia asked me next was just random.

"Hey Matt, you wanna hear a riddle?" She asks.

"Uh… Sure."

"Ok. Ok. So. Which kind of bagel can fly?"

"Umm…" I think for a moment. "I honestly don't know."

"It's a-" Then she bursts into laughter. Why did she laugh at her own joke before she told me? Why am I so surprised? She's usually like this. Even so, I still gave her a look of amusement and confusion. She does look pretty cute when she laughs like that. Yeah, I'll just accept that now…

 _Amelia's POV_

Ok. I have to admit, I kinda failed at my joke. Instead, before I even got to tell him the answer. The important part was that I still managed to make him blush. Still laughing, I leaned on to his shoulder, secretly pulled out my phone, and texted Hungary. I pressed the send button and relaxed.

 _Hungary's POV_

Ah! The first text message of the night. I checked my phone, with everyone hovering behind me.

"It's from Amelia," I informed. "It says, Mission MattXAmelia Part 1 of 5 Complete."

"Seriously, Amelia was actually the first person?" Gilbert asked.

"No. It was Madison." I replied sarcastically.

He must have noticed the sarcasm because I something along the lines of, "hopefully Maddie sends her text last."

"Jealous?" France said grinning.

"No way. I'm way too awesome to be jealous of someone else!" He denied.

As France teased Prussia about how jealous he was of Allen, I texted Amelia saying, "so what actually happened?"

I quickly received another text from her saying, "I was going to tell him a joke but I ended up laughing at my own joke (^.^'). I still made him blush though and I'm now resting my head on his shoulder."

After reading the text twice, I immediately jotted down the situation. I'll ask for the details later.

 _Luciano's POV_

Even as we ride the Farris Wheel, we still ate our ice-cream. Feliciana must have been hungry because she's nearly done eating hers. We're near the very top but I can still see the moon. Shifting my focus on the glowing crescent, I started to relax. The moon was shining brighter than usual, providing little light for all of us. Usually, even though I'm usually outside the most at night, I hardly pay attention to the moon. But being with these crazy people obviously showed me that today is not going to be the same as yesterday nor will tomorrow be the same as today. But, I guess that's how you live life to the fullest. By living life differently every single day and-. Wait a second, why is my hand moving?! I snapped my head and faced the perpetrator, annoyed that one of most inspiring moment was just ruined. It was Feliciana and she's eating my ice-cream she must have dropped her spoon because mine was missing! But I ate out of that too. So that means that was… I blushed at the thought.

"You know you're ice-cream is pretty good too!"

Ok. I'll just have to accept that there is no stopping her. She was going to do whatever she wants whether we liked it or not. Smiling (in a not creepy way for once) I put an arm around her.

"We'll get some more ice-cream later."

"Or we could get PASTAAAA~" She said, stretching that A.

"Fine. I know a nice restaurant anyway," I said, suddenly craving some pasta too.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug. I can feel myself blush so red, I pretty sure Romano and Spain could use my face to find out which tomato is the reddest in their orchard.

 _Feliciana's POV_

After I finished his ice-cream, which I really thought was good, he suggested that we good get more ice-cream. Even though I liked that idea, I haven't had any pasta for today! I suggested that we could get some pasta and he actually agreed, saying that he knew a good restaurant that served pasta. In my happiness, I gave him a big hug. I don't think he knew that I pulled out my phone and texted Hungary.

 _Hungary's POV_

"He looooves her~* And he's jealoooous~" France sang.

"The way you say that reminds me of a certain anime character." Japan said, thinking of the mischievous but loveable blue character.

After Prussia heard that, he looks like he's about ready to strangle France. He was red to the face and everything. My phone buzzed once more, signaling that I have received a message. Pulling out my phone and notebook, I read the text message out loud.

"This time it's from Feliciana. It says, Mission LucianoXFeliciana Part 1 of 5 Complete." I announced.

"Oh good all we need is a message from Birdie." Prussia said. It kinda sounded sarcastic to me.

"…."

"You know Nyo!Canada."

"Oh yeah~"

 _Allen's POV_

Our ride was pretty silent. I sat on the right side and Maddie sat on the left. Then I noticed her bear on her lap. When did she even bring her?

"Why did you bring the polar bear?" I asked

"W-well she w-wanted to come with us." She stuttered. Which I had to admit was pretty cute.

Hmmm… Was my only reply. Then we continued to sit there in an awkward silence.

 _Kumi-senpai's POV_

This is certainly not going well. To fix this, I carefully put my owners paw hand and put it on the American's hand. Looking side to side to see their reaction, I managed to make them blush. I sighed softly. Do I honestly have to do everything? It seems that Madison spaced out. Using that to my advantage, I put my paw on her left cheek and gently pushed it until her lips met Al's left cheek. I guess that Madison wasn't spacing out because the next thing I knew she let out a squeak.

"I'm hungry." I said

"Umm O-okay." She said.

"We could go to a seafood restaurant if your bear wants fish." Allen said.

"Ok I d-don't really mind," Madison replied still blushing.

Putting his hands behind his head he grinned before adding. "You know, if you like me you can just say so…"

"W-what?!" She squeaked (again).

"Oh please. You're the one to say Allen. I was the one who got you two talking. If it wasn't for me you guys probably would have still been sitting here awkwardly." I raged in my mind. I couldn't say it out loud because even though he was acting as if he wasn't embarrassed, it was still a cute moment. "I need to get Madison to work on her social skills some more." I thought. I carefully pulled out Madison's phone and texted Hungary. Then I quickly hid the text from being seen.

 _Hungary's POV_

Once more, my phone buzzed. France and Prussia eventually wore themselves out (shocker right?) and were waiting. Like I did for the other texts I read it out loud.

"It's me Kami-senpai. I would have to say AllenXMadison Part 1 of 5 is Complete." I said. Now that we have that done, we can all kick back and relax.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this may be the longest chapter/part I have done so far. *I think most of us can understand the reference. I may not be able to update this one for a while because I am participating in a poster contest. Also I have posted a new story called Road Trips Around the World. Feel free to read it and tell me what you think. Also, I have a poll for that story whether it should continue or not.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	12. Day 3 - Night Epilogue

**Just a reminder, if you see any names in (parentheses), that's just a way I can group people together with less confusion.**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 3 – Night Epilogue

* * *

 _Flavio's POV_

I would have to say, this is the best night ever! I never had this much fun back in the 2p world. Since our first part of our mission was completed, we all decided to join the others on the Ferris Wheel. Luciano sat in the middle of Feliciana and I. Other people sat with others like (Hungary, Maria, and Gillen), (Germany, Monika, and Italy), (Sakura and Japan), (Francine, France, and Canada). Even Prussia joined, sitting in the middle of Maddie and Allen, much to the American's annoyance.

 _Madison's POV_

"So, how are you doing Prussia?"I asked the albino.

"Hello Birdie~" He replied before putting an arm around me. I swear I heard a growl from beside him. I turned away and looked at Kumi who stopped talking.

"Kumi, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a little sleepy is all." She reassured me.

"Well you can go ahead and sleep." I told her. "I'll be carrying you anyway."

 _Italy's POV_

"Look Germany, fireworks!" I said in wonder.

"Ja, I know. They always happens at a fair." He said relaxed.

"We should have fireworks when we train..."

"Yeah, you guys should!" I heard Britain yell from somewhere.

"Nein." Germany finally answered

"But Germany-"

"If we had fireworks, it would give away our location to the Allies." He explained quickly. "Didn't you just hear Britain?"

"Fine…" I sighed looking over the cart and spotted Hungary.

"Hi Hungary!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

 _Hungary's POV_

"Hi Hungary!" I heard Italy yelled from above.

"Italy?"I said looking up.

There, I saw Italy leaning to the back of his cart, waving at me.

"Italy! Be careful up there." I warned him.

Germany must have heard my warning because he stood up, turned around, and faced Italy.

"What do you think you're going?!" He yelled.

Poor Monika had to endure all the yelling and confusion because she had to sit at the right with Germany in the middle. Also, now he's caught everyone's attention.

 _Canada's POV_

Maple! After Germany yelled at Italy, Italy leaned too much and fell of the cart. Luckily, he landed in Feliciana's seat. Lucky for Italy but not for Luciano… Oh, that looked like it really hurt…

 _Luciano's POV_

"Waah! Germany, I'm falling!" I heard a voice above me cry out.

I looked up to see if that was actually Italy wailing. The only problem was that he was falling straight for me!

"What the fu-" Was all I managed to say until the falling Italian collided with me. For someone who does nothing but eat, sleep, run away, and make friends, that blow really hurt my head. I picked up my counterpart angrily and yelled at him.

"Feliciano! What the fudge!"

"Don't be mad Luciano. He fell from his cart." Feliciana quickly explained.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Do we even have enough room for him to sit?"

"Don't worry~" Feliciana replied. "Feli can sit on my lap."

"Hmph. Lucky bast-"

"Luciano! Bad words aren't nice~" I can hear Oliver sing from behind us.

 _Allen's POV_

The ride on the Farris Wheel was great until the German- Oops, I meant the Prussian came. Now he's taking all of Maddie's attention from me! It's pretty annoying but I'm not jealous. There's no way I'm jealous or will be jealous of HIM! Anyways, I have nothing to worry about. There's no was my sweet, little Maddie could like that annoying, self-worshipping Prussian. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures. I just need to strike at the perfect time.

"Woah! Italy just fell off his cart!" Prussia shouted, looking from the cart to see what happened to the Italian. I smirked, "looks like the time is now." I thought and kicked his back. Hard. And he fell just like Feliciano.

"Allen, why did you do that?!" Madison squeaked in surprise. She was obviously concerned but I don't know if she's concerned for the Prussian or by sanity. I only shifted closer and put an arm around my little Canadian. "Now he can see if Italy's ok~" I said grinning.

 _Luciano's POV_

"This is so unawesome!" I heard a certain Prussian said.

I shouldn't have looked up, but for some reason, I looked up anyway. Now, there was a Prussia flying straight for me!

"Da fudge!" I yelled before getting my head hit again.

"Hey Flavio, I think it's raining men!" Feliciana exclaimed oblivious to my current condition.

"Just like every other day, right Feli?" Flavio asked.

"It should rain pasta~!" My counterpart shouted, stretching his hands out to the sky, waiting for pasta to "rain" down.

"Yeah Flavio. Just like every other day." I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long. I was doing some editing to this story. But just to tell you THIS IS NOT THE END! They still have plenty of days coming (^.^) I hope you guys liked it so far. Oh yeah, if you have'nt found it yet, I've created another story called Silence is Loud in the Forest. It's about my favorite character Canada leaving his lonely past behind and live in the forest. Don't worry, he'll be less lonely there~**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	13. Day 4 - Morning

**I don't bake cupcakes that much so please don't get mad if I did something wrong (^.^)'**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 4 – Morning

* * *

 _Oliver's POV_

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds were chirping, people were still sleeping, and squirrels were running around. "This calls for some cupcakes~" I said in a sing-song voice. "But I need some special assistance first." I opened the meeting room. There sat one of my best friends.

"Francoise!" I yelled catching his attention.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Good morning~"

"Hi. Now go home and sleep like the all the other countries."

"You wanna make some cupcakes with me?"

"Non."

I gasped dramatically. Who in the world would willingly decline my generous offer of making cupcakes with me?!

"That won't do… Won't do at all." I murmured, thinking out loud.

It seems like Francoise heard me because while I was thinking he casted me a somewhat confused look. "What was that?"

"Nothing~" I replied innocently, finally coming up with the perfect plan. I turn around, my back turned away from him, and gave a sweet creepy smile that could put Russia's to shame. You guys want to know what it is? I'm going to tell Francoise I have his drinks at my house. Then he'll have to come with me.

"You know Francoise," I said turning back around and casually walked up to him. "I have some of your drinks at my house~"

"You're lying." He deadpanned.

"You don't know that!"

"Oui, I do know. I have all my drinks right here with me." He said, pulling out a can of beer.

"Fine. But, Prussia did give me some of his beer to tryout and it's at my house."

"They're at your house, huh?"

"Yup."

He sighed and added, "I have to make cupcakes with you if I want to get the beer don't I?"

"What? I never said that~" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Whatever. Let's go."

We walked quietly to my house which I thought was pretty boring. I had plenty of things to talk about.

"But, making cupcakes would always lighten up anyone's day." I thought as I opened my door and walked in.

"Oliver."Francoise said looking around my house.

"Yes~"

"Why is your living room yellow?"

"Bright colors make everyone happy!"

"Sure… Let's just get this over with." He said walking into my kitchen.

He got all the equipment ready while I got all the ingredients from my cabinets and fridge. Francoise went ahead and combined the flour, baking powder, and sugar.

"Ok. Let's get started, shall we?"I said reaching for the milk. Then, as if I was reaching for a hot stove, he smacked my hand away from the milk.

"Ouchie"

"You need to wait until it's at room temperature." He stated. "Or it won't mix well. Unless you were planning on having a clumpy cupcake."

"I-I never knew that! How did you know?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know how. I just knew. Also, when you mix the ingredients, don't over mix." He shrugged.

As, I combined the ingredients, Francoise was looking from behind. After a while, he said, "don't overmix the cupcakes.

"Uhhh… ok?"

The cupcakes were then put into little cups and were ready to be placed in the oven. After I put on my oven mitts, I grabbed the tray of cupcakes and opened the over.

"Make sure you put them in the middle of the oven." I heard the Frenchman say from behind me.

"Don't worry Francy~ I already know that." I said as I placed the tray in the center.

 **(** **づ** **^o^** **)** **づ** **~Timeskip~** **(** **づ** **^o^** **)** **づ**

"The cupcakes are done~" I sang as I pulled out the tray.

"Ok. Let's make the frosting and get this over with." He said.

"Oh, I'll make the frosting."

Francoise sat pulled one of England's drinks from my fridge and sat back down.

After I finished topping the cupcakes, Francoise already cleared my fridge of England's drinks.

"Now." I said turning to him. "How did you know how to bake cupcakes?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied. "I learned it from you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was pretty sweet. (** **づ** **.)づ I may be posting Chapter 2 of Silence is Loud in the Forest tomorrow if I can complete my homework in time.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	14. Thanksgiving Morning

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! As a gift, I gave you three Thanksgiving Special chapters (Morning, Afternoon, and Night) ("^.^)".  
I wonder what the countries are doing right now… *walks out and into the story to check on them***

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Thanksgiving Morining

 _Germany's POV_

Today is another world meeting. However, it's a little more crowded than it used to be now that we have the orginal, nyos, and 2ps all in one room. Unfortunately for me, more countries mean more chaos. "Hey, Luciano! Stop scaring Italy with your knives!" I yelled. I only got a sarcastic sure as an answer.

"Luci, you should come sit by me~" Feliciana said cheerfully. The surprising part is that second player actually listened to her! Even though it's the morning, people seem to be very lively today. We usually would have our meeting in the afternoon but, after the meeting, some of the countries are leaving to prepare the Thanksgiving feast with Sparrow-senpai. This is probably the reason why everyone is so fidgety today.

"Ok. Our first discussion will be global warming." Of course, when I said this, I got complaints.

 _America's POV_

Aww man! Germany started the meeting and I'm one of the people who are going to prepare for the Thanksgiving feast. It's not like I was unprepared because the hero is always prepared no matter what. Anyway, it's just a speech. I was just making sure I memorized it. It's going to be totally awesome. I knew they were going to choose me because heroes always make the best speeches. I decided to ignore Germany's opening about global warming and continue practicing for my speech in my mind.

 _France's POV_

Ze Thanksgiving feast is already tonight. I'll be one of the three people in charge of preparing the food. Ze best part is that Britain isn't one of them~ Still, I hope I have everything I need in my car. China and Italy would be in charge of ze rest of ze food. "Ok." I started going through my mental checklist. "I have eggs, milk, flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, heavy cream, butter, vanilla…"

 _England's POV_

What the heck? Why is the frog looking like he got lost in his own thoughts. Whatever, at least I'm not like those idiots, scrambling for last minute preparations. Unlike them, I got all of the decor ready yesterday and I had enough time to double check it. That's why us British gentlemen are so great. We're always prepared for everything. But seriously, if the frog sits there any longer with his mouth open like that, he's probably going to taste flies by the time he snaps out of it.

 _Germany's POV_

This meeting is getting us nowhere. Almost everyone is too distracted with the party to concentrate on our work. To be honest, we're never really able to stay on one topic for an hour. I sighed in defeat. " Fine. I'll end the meeting only for those who need to prepare for the feast tonight." I heard a few cheers and sighs of reliefs. "Everyone else will stay here." Then I hear the complaints.

 _Sparrow-senpai's POV_

I was in the middle of a conversation with Matthew when Germany made his announcement. Oh wait, I guess it's my turn. No wonder they got so quiet for once. "Ok." I started. "I need America, France, China, Italy, Britain, Prussia, Japan, Russia, Canada, Madison, Francine, Flavio, and maybe Oliver. As long as he doesn't try to poison anything we're good." Germany turned to the called out countries. "You can go now." And with that, the selected countries and I walked out the room.

 _ **-=~Timeskip~=-**_

After a 30 minute drive, we finally arrived to our destination. It was a very large building with, I'm guessing, rooms that are probably big too.

"Oh. What's up Sparrow?" The "employee" called out from the counter.

"Daniel? I didn't know you worked here?

"Well I do. So, what brings you here?"

"Ah, yes. We've reserved a banquet hall for a party today."

Then I heard a particular British voice from across the room. "Alfred, Gilbert! Stop sliding across the floor in your socks!"

"Aww come on~ They should be able to have fun before doing a bunch of work." A cheerful voice replied.

"I wasn't talking to you Oliver."

Daniel looked from the group of countries, then back at me. "Ok. It's room 4." He informed me. "You're really going to have your hands full today…"

"Tell me about it and there's going to be more, a lot more." I replied cheerfully. "The things I do for those guys."

I started to head towards the exit. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go." I called out, without looking back.

"Wait, where are we going now?" Oliver asks excitedly.

"Well, we have to get all our stuff for the party."

As soon as I said that, Prussia and Russia ran to their cars.

"I'm so ready to bring my awesome beer!"

"Vodkaaaaa~"

Everybody else, including me, just walked to our cars. As they gathered their supplies, I pulled out a clipboard and a bunch of empty name cards that were decorated according to the country's flag and walked back into the banquet hall. It was a very large and spacious room. The floor were marble, the walls were a light cocoa color, the windows were draped with brown detailed curtains, and there was a huge chandelier in the middle. I must have been quick when I took out my stuff because everyone, except Matthew and Madison, were probably still outside.

"It's might as well you sit down." I said while taking a seat myself. "It may take a while before we can actually start doing anything."

I was actually right when I said that. They did take a long time to bring all the equipment and supplies into the hall and it probably would have taken longer if we didn't have Alfred and his superhuman strength. By the time we were finished and unpacked everything, it was already 12 in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
Again, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are having a good time wherever you are. **

**Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	15. Thanksgiving Afternoon

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Thanksgiving Afternoon

* * *

 _Sparrow-senpai's POV_

"Ok everyone." I said, getting everyone's attention. "So people that are supposed to work in the kitchen are France, Oliver, Italy, Feliciana, China, and Francine. The people who are supposed to bring the drinks into the fridge and then help Japan with electronics are Prussia and Russia. Then the people who are suppose to be decorating are America, Britain, Canada, Madison, and me. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all replied back.

 _-=~Back at the Meeting Room~=-_

 _Germany's POV_

"Ok." I said while looking for a document on my computer. "Next, we're going to talk about the economy." Just when I found it, a video chat notification popped up on my computer. I denied it but it only popped up again.

"How about you open it, obviously it must be important if they won't go away." Luciano suggested.

Warily, I accepted the video chat and a black screen came up.

"Greetings an obviously altered voice spoke."

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked. The screen was black back there was figure in front of it.

"It would be best that you do not know. I will make this announcement quick though."

"What do you want?"

"I have pictures from the fair that you went to recently. I and a few other people have pictures of your dates."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" I didn't remember seeing or hearing about anyone going on a date. What if they had the wrong person…

"I am talking about 3 people. Luciano, Matt, and Allen." The mysterious person said with a hint of amusement.

"There's no way you could've taken any pictures." Allen challenged.

"On the contrary." A few pictures popped up on the screen.

"….."

"Ha~ Feliciana ate Luciano's ice-cream while he wasn't looking" Denmark called from the back.

Surprisingly, Luciano didn't do anything but mutter very colorful language for next 5 minutes.

"What exactly do you want with those pictures?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"I will send you three an email address in a few seconds. You will text me your most embarrassing moment. That is only if you don't want the rest of the pictures to go public." And with that, the video chat ended and the three second players immediately received the text message.

"Fudge the number is hidden." Luciano said annoyed.

"Well, it's either one embarrassing moment or who knows how many other pictures they have." Allen sighed.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	16. Thanksgiving Night

**Just like I promised, this one is going to be better than the last chapter~ Oh and by the way, when they countries start speaking, starting with Germany it goes in this order. Germany, Italy, Denmark, Norway,** **Sweden, Finland, England, France, Turkey, Austria, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, China, Taiwan, Seychelles, Iceland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Cuba, Greece, Japan, Romano, Spain, Oliver, Alice, Allen, Madeline, Matt, Amelia, Flavio, Lutz, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Prussia, Canada, and America.**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Thanksgiving Night

 _Sparrow-senpai's POV_

Whew… We managed to get everything done and more just in time. "I think I hear people at the door." I thought as I got into my waitress uniform. To avoid crowding at the buffet table, we (all the ones that helped set up, cook, and decorate) decided to serve them their food the first time and if they want seconds, they can get it by themselves. That way, we can thankful for the food and not fighting over it. As I stepped out of the dressing room, the guys were waiting for me.

"Dude, what took you so long?" America asked impatiently.

I was going to answer back but England beat me to it. "Well what did you expect? She is a lady after all."

"And a beautiful one at that." France added before being smacked in the head an annoyed Brit.

"Would you stop flirting for one second?!"

"For your information Angleterre, it was a compliment."

"C-come on guys… Can't w-we just get along this o-one time." Madeline said, trying to calm down the situation.

"We should let them in before the immature ones break down the door, da?" Russia said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Canada agreed.

As the countries filed stampede in, we braced ourselves for impact.

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

 _Germany's POV_

Finally everyone settled down somewhat. All the chairs and tables were set up the same way the world conference chairs and tables looked. Finally, everyone started to look for their correct seats and started to chat among one another.

 _Hungary's POV_

Yes! I'm glad I brought my camera and voice recorder for this. Just a few days before, I convinced Sparrow-senpai according to certain pairings. **(This is going the same order their sitting in)** I had Italy, Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, England, France, and others sit on one side. Then, Romano, Spain, Oliver, Alice, Allen, Madeline, Matt, Amelia, and others sit on the opposite side. Then I have Greece and Japan on one end and America and Canada were on the other side. This is going to be great!

 **-=~Timeskip=-~**

 _Sparrow-senpai's POV_

It looks like everyone is finally calmed down time for the food. I sat up and cleared my throat. "Ok, we should go around the table and say what we're thankful for starting with Germany." I said, pointing to the German.

Germany stood up. "Ok. I'm thankful for having such a great and loyal team." He said, looking at Italy and Japan.

"I'm thankful for Germany letting me eat pasta after practice."

"I'm thankful for all those times I got drinks for free."

"Well, I'm thankful for Iceland calling me big brother."

"I'm thankful for my loyal wife."

"I'm not your wife and I'm thankful for Sweden helping me get out of Denmark's house."

"I'm thankful for all those times I defeated France."

"Oh, really. I'm thankful for that hilarious time you got sick."

"I'm thankful for having a good friend like Japan unlike someone I know!"

"Ok… I'm thankful for all those people who heard me play my piano and liked it."

"I'm thankful for everyone letting me ship all of you guys."

"….."

"Ah, well, I'm thankful for all those times people helped me."

"I'm thankful for big brother deciding to marry me."

"I didn't say that! Also, I'm thankful for my magic metal pipe of pain, which helps me solve all my problems."

"I am thankful for people who help bring panda population up."

"Even though big brother is annoying, I still am thankful for him being here."

"I'm thankful for all the fish I have."

"I'm thankful for Mr. Puffin keeping me company most of the time."

"I'm thankful for all the time Belarus was nice to me."

"Ummm, I highly doubt she was ever nice to you but I'm thankful for all the country-like mochis I have."

"Oh, so that's what those white blobs were. They looked familiar too. Anyway, I'm thankful that Russia is not using me as an arm rest anymore."

"I'm thankful for all those times Canada and I had ice-cream."

"I'm thankful for all my cats and the dreams I have when I sleep… You're turn Japan."

"Hai. I'm thankful for having someone like Hungary who enjoys reading mangas and discuss yaoi pairings."

"I don't know what the fudge that is but I'm thankful for all those tomatoes I get to eat."

"I'm thankful for having someone like Roma to keep me company."

"Well, I'm thankful that Francoise actually learned how to bake cupcakes from me!"

"I'm thankful for I guess I'm thankful for having someone like Madison. She proved me wrong when I thought anyone who is siblings with Amelia would be annoying, I guess."

"I'm thankful for…uh… having someone like Maddie who's always nice to me."

"Oh, w-well I'm thankful f-for everyone who notices me and Matthew."

"I'm thankful for Matthew letting me come over to his house so we can watch hockey on his gigantic flat screen TV."

"Wow, you have a flat screen TV, Mattie? I didn't know that. I'm thankful for all those times I took Maddie's ice-cream while she's not looking.

"Y-you stole my ice-cream!" Madison yelled, interrupting the chain.

"….."

"Yay, it's my turn. Well. I'm thankful for all those fabulous people who go out there into the world and be who they are, in a good way, whether the people around them like it or not."

"Well I'm thankful for Luciano buying me that TV."

"Yeah, now you won't get off the couch anymore."Luciano called out.

"I'm thankful for all my guns since they keep me neutral."

"….." Nobody dared to object unless they wanted to get shot with the gun he currently had with him.

"That's great big brother~ I'm thankful for having such a great brother who's always there to protect me."

"Well, I'm like thankful for all those people who like domesticated those horse into the cutest ponies in like forever."

"Kesesesese~ I'm thankful for all those times Mattie here cooked me pancakes.

"No problem Prussia. I'm thankful for I guess I'm thankful for Kuma's company since I'm usually alone."

"Ok guys, I'm thankful for whoever gave me the power to become a superhero!"

Since everyone said what they were thankful for, the food was served. After anyone ate, America stood up to make his Thanksgiving speech.

"Ok dudes, listen up. Tonight, we are not only here to give thanks but for once actually get together. We have been through many situations in the past and I'm pretty sure there'll be more in the future guys. Because of that, we should enjoy and be thankful for every good time we get. And just like what J.A. Shedd said. "He who thanks but with the lips thanks but in the part; the full, the true Thanksgiving comes from the heart." So, let us come together as heroes, with me being the leader, and let us be thankful for me because Thanksgiving wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! Hahahaha~ Cheers dudes!"

But, before any could say cheers, an angry Britain stood up. "You git! Thanksgiving wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"

"Nah dude. The Native Americans brought the food for the Thanksgiving so therefore, Thanksgiving was here because of me.

"If there were no Pilgrims then there would have been no Thanksgiving."

"Dude, but there were Pilgrims and they needed help so, the Native Americans helped them and that's how we got our Thanksgiving."

"Exactly. The Pilgrims needed help growing food so after the Native Americans helped them, they decided to have a feast of thanks."

Nearly all of us sweat dropped as the duo continued to argue. So, to continue the feast, I stood up and raised my glass. "Cheers!"

Even though we had two people arguing, the other countries just went with it. "Cheers!" The replied back loudly.

Suddenly, a glob of mashed potatoes flew right past us and across the table. Oh, no… Did the American and the Brit really decide to solve the conflict with a food fight?

"You're really going to get it America." Britain yelled.

Prussia, thinking that this fight was awesome, decided to join in and shot a strawberry from a spoon. I think he missed his intended target because it hit Romano. "You want to play it that way idiota. Well, it takes two to tango."

Then Spain stood up and hugged Romano, which Hungary got a picture of. "I love to tango! Do you want to dance with me Roma~"

"No!" Romano yelled blushing and flicked a blueberry at him.

That's how many of the countries got involved with the food fight. Especially Switzerland, who was pointing a gun at anyone who had food in their hands.

I took a seat near Matthew and Madison. "The things I do for these guys."

"Well, at least we know it takes food to unite all of them, eh." Canada joked.

"I-I think this i-is getting a bit… intense." Maddie stuttered.

"Ok, you guys wanna grab some ice-cream?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said simultaneously.

So Canada, Madison, and I walked out of the room full of fighting nations.

"H-happy Thanksgiving." Madison said, as we walked out into the night, searching for a good place to eat ice-cream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you thought this one was better than the other. And again Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	17. Day 6 - Morning

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 6 – Morning

* * *

 _Allen's POV_

It's was supposed to be a good day for me. Emphasize supposed. Unfortunately, fate had other plans because Prussia of all people decided to join Maddie and I for breakfast. Right now, Madison just set down the plate of pancakes. As we eat, it's mostly silent and Prussia and I are glaring at each other when Madison isn't looking. Then, a loud whining voice came from the other side of the table.

 _Madison's POV_

"Birdie, these pancakes taste… different. Why don't they taste awesome like before?" Prussia said.

"Hmmmm…" I thought for a moment. I went through all the ingredients I used in my mind. "Oh yeah. Those are vegan pancakes for Al.

"What! How come HE gets to have special pancakes and I don't? This is an unawesome outrage!"

"But, I thought you liked the regular pancakes that I make."

"Exactly!"

"How are those pancakes special if their just the regular ones?"

"It's special because those are made with love and adoration for me-"

"Yeah right!" Allen called from behind but Prussia kept talking.

"And they were made only for ze awesome me."

"Uhh, ok, I'll just make you some pancakes then." I said.

"Don't do it doll face, it's a trap!" Allen cried out, dramatically reaching a hand for me. This conversation is literally not making sense anymore. I'm going to the kitchen to make Gil some pancakes and Al is saying it's a trap. That just doesn't make sense. It's like putting to pieces of a puzzle together when they obviously don't belong. I didn't say that but only gave Allen a worried look.

He sat back down, clearly embarrassed by the outburst. "Sorry, I was watching too many movies with America." He explained.

"Oh. That makes a lot of sense. Don't worry about it." I smiled and walked into the kitchen once more.

 _Allen's POV_

After my little Canadian left, I decided to have a little "chat" with Prussia. "I know what you're plotting." I said leaning on my chair.

"Plotting?" He said confused.

"Yeah plotting and I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Get away with what?"

"Ok, maybe you haven't came up with a plan yet but I know you will be planning something evil." I said, narrowing my eyes at "evil."

"If you think I'm planning to kidnap someone you're totally wrong."

"Oh so you're planning to kidnap her huh. Well let me tell you this, if you think about laying one finger on _, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you."

Wait, weren't we just talking about Madison?"

"Yeah. You're point is?"

"Who's Mary Jane then?"

"Madison's my Mary Jane."

"So, Madison William's real name is Mary Jane?"

"No! Where did you even get that from?!"

"Dude! You need to get your head on straight."

"Oh yeah, well you need to keep away from my girl!"

"Mary Jane?"

"No, Madison!"

"Then why did you say Mary Jane?"

"I didn't. I don't even know what you're talking about anymore."

"Ok guys, I'm back." Maddie called out as she brought the plate of pancakes to Prussia."

"Danke. At least YOU can make sense." Prussia replied.

"Wha… Umm, nevermind. How about we all just eat, eh?"

As we eat, Prussia is kicking my leg from under the table. It's kinda the same way your younger siblings would kick you hard enough that it hurts but light enough that your parents don't notice. Then, he kicks my leg really hard and in reflex, my knee hit the bottom of the table, adding more pain to my leg. Maddie jumped when I did that and I heard Prussia snickering from behind.

"Hey Al, are you ok? Is it because of America's movies again?"

"Just fine." I said, glaring at the Prussian. It's too bad I don't have my bat right now since I thought I wouldn't need it. Maddie just shrugged and we continue to eat. Deciding to get payback, I waited until neither Prussia nor Madison was looking. Then, I carefully slide my foot behind one of the front legs of the chair. I jerked my leg forward bring the front of the chair towards me and making the Prussian fall flat on his back.

"Prussia are you ok?" She asks worriedly. "Actually, are you both ok?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I reply innocently.

"You both have been acting pretty weird since you both saw each other this morning."

"Naaa Birdie, it's we're just joking around." Prussia said just as innocently. However, she didn't seem so convinced but, she didn't say anything and once more, we continue to eat. We didn't even eat for that long until another problem popped up. I can feel something chewing my leg.

"What the fudge." I lifted up my leg to see Kumajirou gnawing on my leg!

"I'm so sorry. I guess Canada left Kuma here today." Maddie apologized, removing the hungry bear from my leg. His look of hunger came me the perfect idea.

"He seems pretty hungry, huh." I said grinning. I know Prussia somehow convinced Kuma that my leg was food.

"Yeah. I would feed him but I don't know what Matthew specifically feeds him though. I don't want to make Kuma sick."

"Oh, well so we don't get bothered, I'll bring him back to Matthew's room." I offered.

"T-that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you Al." Maddie said, relieved.

"No problem doll face."

I quickly walk out of the kitchen, holding the starving polar bear. As I step into the living room, I scan it until I found exactly what I was looking for. The yellow creature was asleep on the table so it will never seem Kuma coming. Carefully and quietly, I placed the bear behind it and quickly left.

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

 _Prussia's POV_

Breakfast continued in an awesome way even though the unawesome American was still here. Also, I've been having this weird feeling ever since Al came back after putting Kumajirou in Canada's room and I can tell it's not awesome. Anyway, I walk into the living room, getting ready to leave so I can go annoy Austria but I noticed my little partner in crime wasn't here.

"Hey Birdie, do you know where Gilbird is?" I look at Birdie and she shook her head.

"No. I closed the doors to the bedroom hall and the windows are locked."

I looked around the room once more but all I saw was Canada's bear napping on the table. "Hey I thought Kuma was placed in Canada's room." I was starting to get really suspicious. Canada looks confused and Allen was just standing there with a totally unawesome smirk on his face. Now I understand why Gilbird is missing. I glare at the American. "Kuma has him, doesn't he."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Allen said trying to look as innocent as possible.

I picked up Kuma, grabbed a pair of gloves, and walked into the kitchen while Birdie just stood there as if we've lost our minds. "So unawesome." I mutter

 **Prussia: 0** **Allen:1**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello I'm back everyone. No, I have not given up on this. I just had a big math project to do and I need to study for my Spanish project we're doing. I'll also be updating Road Trips Around the World and Silence is Loud in the Forest really soon so check it out.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	18. Day 6 - Afternoon

**Hello everyone. Just wanted to tell you that since it's Christmas season, I'm planning to make a 12 days of Christmas parody with random and various pairings. XD**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 6 – Afternoon

* * *

 _China's POV_

"Ah, today is perfect day to look at panda's and see how they're doing." I thought as I walked in the woods. There were plenty of bamboo sticking out everywhere and I wasn't far from my house. As I walked deeper into the woods not only did I not find a panda yet, but every once in a while, I can hear a rustle in the trees. "Probably a baby panda." I whispered to myself. I continued to walk, ignoring the occasional rustles. However, I started to get worried when I thought I hear footsteps. I walked a little faster. "China." Something whispered loudly. It looked to the right and all I saw was a panda. It was sitting with its back against a tree. It motioned me to come here and I can hear it say, "China over here." Now, if you saw a panda calling your name and telling you to go over there, you probably would freak out. But apparently, I'm one of those who people who freak out but just go over there anyway. "Wha-what do you want from me panda?" I stuttered.

"Panda?" It said in a confused way. "Oh don't worry China it's me Russia." He said, taking of the head piece. Now I really started to freak out. "Russia! Th-that costume isn't from a real panda… right?"

When I said that he gave me a look as if he was deep in thought. But instead of answering me, he grabbed my hand and smiled. "That information classified for your safety at this moment." Even though he said that, I still had a bad feeling… But I chose to ignore it.

"Russia, why are you here and why are you stalking me in a panda costume."

"Oh! I'm not stalking you China. I'm looking for Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia using stealth and the power of blending in with your surroundings.

I gave a tiring sigh and a unconvinced look. "Why would the Baltic Trio be hiding here."

"Hmmm… You have a point. Ok, then you will come with me and help find my Baltic Trio, da?" He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me with him.

"You do know that the Baltics aren't yours right."

"Your point being?"

"Nevermind. B-but the pandas!" I protested.

"Don't worry. There's only one panda missing. It's not that bad."

"Wait… Did you-"

"Let's check my place first!"

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

When we arrive to Russia's house, the Baltic Trio were already there, working.

"Where have you three been?" Russia questioned.

"We-we've been here the whole entire time." Latvia stammered. Obviously, he was afraid and confused by Russia's question.

"Oh really? Ok then. Come China, I need a favor from you." Russia uncharacteristically accepted Latvia's answer without promising any punishment at all. That alone made me extremely suspicious but I just accepted that Russia wouldn't be mad over small things like that.

"Aiya! Make it quick… for the pandas!"

"Of will be very quick." He lead me to his kitchen. There, on his table sat a plate of some kind of food. It was still warm and there was a card beside it.

"I received this food this morning along with a note." He explained. "It says. Dear Russia, I ask you nicely to not sit on Busby's Chair anymore. I need that so I can use it on that frog and maybe America… But mostly that frog! From, a friend of Flying Mint Bunny. P.S, I hope you enjoy the food that I cooked for you as a thankyou for understanding gift."

"What or who is Flying Mint Bunny?" I asked "I've never heard of a Flying Minty Bunny."

"Me neither. Now the favor was that if you could taste what's on the plate and give me your opinion on it."

I eyed the food. It looked fine but I was still suspicious. Then again, would Russia try to poison me. We are friends after all. I shrugged, took a spoon, and tasted it.

"So, what does it taste like China?"

"….."

I feel like I died the moment I ate it. It was horrible, nasty, revolting! Yet, all of those combined would still be an understatement. And there's only one person who can cook like that.

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you." I managed to say. "I think England created it for you."

"Really? But the letter he wrote was so nice though. It's hard to believe he'd try to poison me like that."

"Well if that's all, I'll be crawling to the hospital right now because I don't think I can feel my legs anymore."

Instead of crawling like I originally planned, I can feel Russia pick me up and carry me over his shoulder.

"Since you practically saved my life, I'll return the favor by taking you to the hospital." Was his explanation. "And don't worry about England, I'll deal with him.

 **-=~At England's House~=-**

Narrator's POV

"Achoo!" England sneezes. "I hope I'm not sick." He just shrugs it off and continues to enchant Busby's Chair once more. He only got a little done until another distraction bursts into the room.

"Hey Iggy guess what?" America bursts into the room.

"Why can't you annoy someone else. Also, don't call me that! Why don't you bother you're 2p counterpart or that one person who looks like you but shy and quieter."

"Well, I just want to tell you that I'm now able to enchant things just like you." He said proudly giving a thumbs up.

"Seriously?" England said slightly impressed.

"Yeah it's easy. I can enchant books, weapons, shovels-"

"Shovels?" England asked confused.

"Yeah and pickaxes, armor and more." He said. Then, he held up his tablet for the English man to see. "And the best part is, I can do all of it on this one tablet."

England used this chance to look at all the apps he had. Then he saw what America really meant. He face palmed and let out a frustrated sigh. "You git. Enchanting things in Minecraft does not mean you're really enchanting something."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **LOL. I had fun writing this last part because I just have this feeling the someday America will do that just to annoy England. BTW I don't own Minecraft so yeah. Also I think as I said above, I'll be doing a 12 days of Christmas parody here with various pairings so I hope you guys are looking forward to that and it might take me a while to make them. I think that's all I have to say today. XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	19. On the First Day of Christmas

**Hello everyone~ It's been a while since I updated but I think it's worth it. I can't believe I'm posting this at like 1 in the morning (only because the everyone else is watching a movie) XD but here you go!**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the First Day of Christmas

 _ **On the first day of Christmas my true gave to me: A spider kiss from a maple tree**_

 _ **Main Characters: America and Canada**_

* * *

 _Canada's POV_

It's a peaceful Christmas morning. The snow fresh considering y feet made footprints with every step. I am currently spending my Christmas alone in Canada but I'm used to it. I don't feel the loneliness that came with it anymore. As I stroll through a park, I take note of all the maple trees in this one park. There are many couples who are also enjoying the beautiful scenery, especially the frozen pond. I stop to look at a particular maple tree. It's not like the rest because its leaves are still on it.

"This is a very odd tree." I murmur, peering closer.

Then, the next thing I know, a pair of lips crash into mine. "Maple!" I manage to say as I jump back in surprise. And there, hanging upside down with his legs was… America?

 _America's POV_

Score! And just like expected, it tasted like cream and maple syrup.

"Sup bro." I greet grinning.

"Wha-what was that for, eh?!" He says, flustered.

"Just wanted to give you a present and say Merry Christmas."

"A present…"

"Yup."

"It was the kiss…"

"Yeah man. The kiss was your present."

After a moment of silence, he sighed and smiled.

"You know Alfred, you really are starting to become creative when giving me my presents. I didn't even know you were planning on giving me a present so I have nothing to give back as of right now."

"Well, you could give me a kiss…" I accidentally say out loud for him to hear.

"What was tha-"

"Nothing!" I say giving him my best innocent smile.

"Oh. Ok. Merry Christmas Alfred. And tell Arthur and Papa I said Merry Christmas for me."

As Mattie starts walking away, I new idea pops into my head. I run after the other blond. "Hey Mattie! You don't mind if I spend Christmas with you right?"

"Of course not."

As I followed him to his house I secretly did a fist pump. "Good thing I place a mistletoe on his porch just in case." I thought to myself, grinning once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I have to write 11 more of these XD Hope you liked it so far~ Came up with this one at school**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai wishes you a Happy Holidays~**


	20. On the Second Day of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Second Day of Christmas

 _ **On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Two tortoiseshell cats…**_

 _ **Main Characters: Greece and Japan**_

* * *

 _Japan's POV_

It's the second day of Christmas. Yesterday, the Axis Powers had a big party to cerebrate. Hungary, Austria, Bulgaria, Slovakia, and other countries (except the Arries of course) attended the party. Now that it's the end, everyone is probabry at home being forced to deal with their hangover. So, that means I wirr be having a peacefur day. As I take another sip of my green tea, I can hear someone enter from behind. Srowry turning around, I can see Greece laziry dragging himself towards me, his messy hair nearry touching the ground. I expect him to be rike this. It's not every day that Greece wakes up at about 3 in the morning to do something so I guess it must be extremely important.

"Konnichiwa Greece." I greet him as he got closer. "What brings you here at such an earry time?"

He sat down and rooked up at me before he responded. "Good evening Japan. I came to give you a present since I couldn't make it to the Axis Christmas Party."

"But you're not part of the Axis though."

"Exactly. That's why I couldn't make it."

"…? Never mind that. You didn't have to buy me a present."

At this, Greece gave me an odd look. "Don't be ridiculous. We have been friends for who knows how many years and you expect me to all of a sudden not give you a present?"

"I guess that makes sense. What did you get me?"

"I got you two tortoiseshell cats." He said with his monotonous voice but I only saw him lift up one cat.

"Greece. I think the other cat ran off somewhere…"

"No. It's right here." Then he put on a pair of tortoiseshell cat ears and a tail and he laid his head on my lap. He was very much invading my personal space and it was making flustered.

"Y-you know you have to go home eventuarry Greece-san." I said trying to get him of me but he's surprisingry heavy. He hissed in disgust.

"If I have to go home, that means I have to see Turkey." He complained lazily.

After a few hours of arguing I eventuarry lost and Greece got to stay. So instead of trying to kick Greece-san out of my house, I settled down and watched some anime, petting Greece-san every once in a while.

"So does this mean I can sleep with you?" He asks out of no where.

"Maybe. I wirr have to think about it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how do think it's going so far? XD 10 more to write ^.^'**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	21. On the Third Day of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Third Day of Christmas

 _ **On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Three French frogs…**_

 _ **Main Characters: France and England**_

* * *

 _ **-=~Prologue~=-**_

 _America's POV_

"…Jennet Michael. Dumble Dora th-" That was what I heard before I burst into the room, slamming the door to get his attention.

"You git! Do you know what you made me do?!" He yelled at me.

"Hey Iggy!" I greeted the cloaked man. "The 2nd part of the meeting is about to start dude."

"I don't care! It's not like we do anything productive in the meeting anyway. The fact that you made me mess up in my incantation is more important. And stop calling me that!"

I leaned lazily on the door frame. "Who are you cursing now?"

"It was the frog-"

"Like usual."

"And now that you made me mess up, I don't know what's going to happen to him."

"Don't sound so worried, as long as something bad happens to France you honestly don't really care whether you casted the spell wrong or not."

"For once, you actually made a rational point."

"Score!"

 _ **-=~End of Prologue~=-**_

 _England's POV_

It's been about a week since America messed me up on that incantation but I think everything went on smoothly. Why you ask? It's because I haven't seen that frog since the last world meeting (which was a week ago)! Right now, I'm walking over to France's house, NOT to check if he's ok. Rather, to see how bad the curse was and then maybe walk inside and laugh at him. As I got closer and closer to his house, I can hear him talking. Arguing to be more specific.

"What am I going to do? I can't walk out there like this!"

"Well, you could just say it's England's fault."

"True, he has been known for doing supernatural things."

Ha! It must be so bad that it caused him to argue with himself. I suppressed my snicker and crawled to a window. And when I looked through it, I was hugely disappointed. Instead of something bad happening to him like I predicted, now there are two of him! I was so busy scolding America in my head I didn't notice anyone sneaking up behind me.

"Got you black sheep of Europe. I know you did zis to us." A third France grabbed me by my arms and is now dragging me inside his house.

"Let go of me frog! Who knows what you're going to do to me."

"o hon hon hon~ But Angleterre, zis wouldn't be happening if you were'nt doing whatever you we doing. " He said before dragging me into his house.

 _ **-=~Timeskip~=-**_

 _Canada's POV_

I was having another quiet day until Alfred burst into my door, rambling about how he couldn't find England. So, I suggested that if England wasn't at his house then he may be at France's house. Instead of Alfred saying a quick thanks and running out the door, I ended up being picked up by my brother, thrown over his shoulder, and was carried to France's house. As we got there, it was quiet… Too quiet…

"Dude. Don't you think it should be loud? I should either be hearing England's obnoxious laugh-"

"You're the one to say…" I muttered but he continued.

"Or hear him yelling as if the world's gonna end."

"Well, if you're so concerned, then why don't you just kick open the door like the FBI agents from the movies-" I was in the middle of my sarcastic rant until I was cut off.

"Great idea Mattie!"

"Wait! Don't literally-"

But, I was too late. Alfred already kicked down the door and we found was the complete opposite of what we expected. There was England, sitting the middle of a couch surrounded by three Frances! And if I saw correctly, they were all sharing one cup of tea… Well… this is… awkward…I was lost and Alfred was smirking.

"Welp." He said turning around, still carrying me over his shoulder. "We'll leave you two alone. Let's go Canada."

I sighed. "How can I go anywhere if you're carrying me Alfred?"

Instead of answering my question, he just laughed and started walking a random direction.

"If we're going to go somewhere, can we at least visit Prussia?"

"Hahahaha~ Nope!"

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	22. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Fourth Day of Christmas

 ** _On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Four maple Birdies…_**

 ** _Main Characters: Prussia and Madison_**

* * *

 _Maddie's POV_

"I should go and visit Prussia after breakfast and give him some pancakes." I thought to myself, reflecting on what Alfred told me yesterday. Even though it's none of my business, I can't help but listen about it. Unfortunately, instead of being told in detail about the ordeal, Alfred gave me a short description and used the rest of the time to talk about how England and France's 'frenemy' is just one big conspiracy. When I finished my breakfast, I heard a loud knock on the door.

"I hope it's not Alfred again." I mentally wished to myself before opening the door. Instead of a tall blond man, I saw a small box containing four maple marshmallow treats. It was shaped strangely familiar.

"If I'm correct, Prussia told me not to eat these…" I murmer to myself, sniffing it.

"It smells like maple." I argued… to myself.

"B-but what if Prussia's watching… That would be creepy…"

"However, someone went through all that time and money to get me these maple flavored marshmallows."

"Remember how Prussia reacted last time when Germany ate one…"

"But it's MAPLE flavored!"

"One, that's not a valid argument and two it only smells like maple."

"Fine… I'll taste it then." I was still arguing with myself until I unconsciously popped on in my mouth.

I swear I thought I heard someone say no and other say yes… And my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Prussia jump out some maple trees, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Birdie! How could you betray the awesome me and Gilbird like that?!"

"I-I didn't mean to… I-it smelled like maple!"

"I told you already! Those were Gilbird's unborn siblings!"

 _Allen's POV_

I watched from a maple tree as the scene played out. Not only does that mean Maddie is not on Prussia's side, it also means Prussia owes me ten bucks.

 **Allen: 2 Prussia: 0**

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	23. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Fifth Day of Christmas

 ** _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Five golden Gilbirds…_**

 ** _Main Characters: Prussia, Gilbird, and Madison_**

* * *

 _Madison's POV_

I feel so bad for hurting Prussia's feelings yesterday. So, to make it up to him, I'll give him a present.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to like these." I thought to myself as I knocked on his door. When Prussia eventually opened it, I jumped back in surprised. It looked like he didn't sleep last night and his face was red.

"Prussia are you ok?" I said placing my free hand on his head. It felt hot and I jumped back once more when he unexpectedly sneezed.

"I'm fine. I just stayed up for the funeral for Gilbird's unborn siblings which you 'unconsciously' ate." He glared at me at he said that. "But, it got cold, I refused to move, and I have a small cold that's all. Hey what's in your hand?" He asked, pointing at the box I was holding but I already knew what he was planning. Instead of answering his question, I walked in, grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his couch.

"This is a present for you." I handed it to him when he settled down on the couch.

"Danke. What is it?" He asked shaking it. I sweat dropped. "If you wanted to know what it was, why don't you just open it?" Was what I was thinking at the time but I chose to not say it out loud. Eventually, he did open the box, slowly pulling out one by one, five small gold birds.

"Wow. They look similar to Gilbird. I mean, you have the size, the feathers, the eyes. Are these made of gold?!" He asked lifting up one of the birds. And I nodded in response.

"It's not pure gold but it's enough that it's quite valuable." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Birdie?" He asked peeping from the side of the couch.

"Well, since you sick, I refuse to leave until your better.

 ** _-=~Timeskip~=-_**

 _Allen's POV_

That's odd, I didn't see Madison at her house today.

"Ugh. If that Prussian took her to his house…" An anime vein pops out from the side of my head as I head towards that self-worshipping albino's house. When I got there, I kicked open the door (because I wasn't in the mood for knocking) and walked straight for where Gilbird was perched which happened to be the couch. There, I saw Prussia lying his head on Maddie's lap while she feeds him what looks to be medicine with one hand and petting his hair with another.

"Hi Al. What are you doing here?" Maddie greets me like all of this is normal.

"What are you doing at his house?!" I said, walking to the otherside.

"Well, Birdie felt bad for eating Gilbird's unborn siblings so she decided to give me a Christmas/apology gift." Prussia answers my question. "Then, she just so happens to notice that I'm sick at the moment so she decided to take care of me at the moment. Why? You have a problem?" He smirked at me when he said the last part.

"Yeah. Maybe I do." I growl back.

"Well, I'm probably going to be here for today so you can stay here if you want."

"Wait… The whole day!" There's no way I was going to stay here for long.

"Yes… I have nothing to do today so I'll be staying here, taking care of Prussia."

"B-but if you had nothing to do today, I could've taken you somewhere."

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." He whispers loud enough for me to hear it but not Maddie.

 **Allen: 2 Prussia: 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And yet Madison still doesn't know what goes on behind her back XD**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	24. On The Sixth Day Of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On The Sixth Day Of Christmas

 _ **On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Six Gilbirds a hatching…**_

 _ **Main Characters: Prussia and Gilbird**_

* * *

 _?'s POV_

"If I'm correct, I'm at Prussia's house." I murmur to myself as I open the door to a room. "Or, in other words, Germany's house. All I have to do is sneak into the Prussian's room and do what I have to." I pause for a moment, now realizing that I was talking to myself. "Crap. I swear my brother's weird habits are starting to rub off on me." I quietly walk around the bed and straight towards my target. A nest that was perched in the corner of the room. As I get closer, I pick up the fluffy sphere, and place several small, smooth, oval-like marbles in there and place the fluffy thing back on the nest. I then walk over to the other side of the room, open the window, and climb outside that way, considering how I already locked the door to decrease suspicion.

 _ **-=~Timeskip to the Morning~=-**_

 _Prussia's POV_

I woke up awesome, like usual and went downstairs to wait for Gilbird to wake up because waking up my best friend while he's clearly sleeping is unawesome. I start to grow worried by each passing minute and I'm starting to crave pancakes. Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, I marched back upstairs to see what was the hold up. There, in the nest, was a fully awake Gilbird with what looks to be cracked stones around him. I grabbed the nearest stool and stood on it to get a better look. Then, I hear a small 'pop' and a tiny chirp. I put my finger in the nest to see what it was and I felt something tiny and fluffy.

"Is it a baby bird?" I asked Gilbird.

"Chirp."

"Maybe?! What do you mean maybe?! It's either yes or no."

" ."

"Oh, I see how it is. Have me do it myself even though you know the answer."

Carefully, I pick up the squishy "chick" and place it on my palm. It looked very similar to Gilbird, except it was really tiny.

"This is a chick." I finally concluded. Then I paused for a moment. "Hold my awesome phone! If this is a chick then those are eggs!" I pointed at the smooth "stones."

"Chirp."

"Oh yeah~ Thanks for the awesome sarcastic reply little buddy. I REALLY needed that." I reply just as sarcastically. "Anyway, if those are eggs, that means you're a girl!"

"Chirp, chirp."

"Dude. You can't tell me that you didn't lay those eggs since you're the only awesome bird in this house."

"Chirp."

"Stop denying that you're female! Just accept it."

"Chirp!"

"What do you mean you know you're a guy? The last time I checked, guys can't lay eggs."

"Chirp."

I smirk a bit. "Yeah that's true. Sure guys can't lay eggs but they can sure get laid. Kesesesese~" I look at the eggs once more. "Then again, those eggs weren't there yesterday and it surely doesn't take one night for eggs to be laid and hatched."

"Chirp."

"Yeah I guess I was overreacting…"

"Chirp. Chirp."

"What! That's so harsh. I never called you dummkopf before. However, you never done something stupid before…"

"Chirp."

I gasp when he chirped that. "What do you mean 'like you?' I've never done anything stupid. I've only done awesome stuff!"

 _?'s POV_

"Crap!" I mutter to myself. "I can't believe those stones were eggs. I got those are magical so I thought it was going to do something to his bird." I sigh. "Well, back to the drawing board."

* * *

 **Author's POV:**

 **So, how do you guys think about all of this so far. I know this is like the billionth time I asked you XD I just want to know if you guys are liking this that's all.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	25. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

**This is probably going to be one of the few times I actually write in third person XD**

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Seventh Day Of Christmas

 _ **On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Seven Germans Protecting…**_

 _ **Main Characters: Italy and Germany**_

* * *

It's an odd week for Italy. Why you ask? Germany seems to be all over the place. He would see his friend training one moment, then when he walks into the German's house, he would see him in the kitchen. Right now, the confused Italian is going with the belief that Germany has been gained some sort of supersonic speed that allows him to get from one place to another without being noticed.

However, the German knows all too well what happened to him because he's one of the few countries who actually pay attention to World Conferences. The part when England told them how countries could find multiples of themselves (ex. France) still haunts him whenever he sees his duplicate. The only good part is that the clones will disappear in a matter of days. He would tell Italy about the ordeal (since he wasn't listening) but he did, Italy may decide that it would be ok to hand out with the other Germanys… NOT that he has anything against that…

Anyway, at this moment Italy is strolling across the border, planning to visit his brother until he heard a rustle in the bushes, causing him to jump.

"Ve? What was that? What should I do?" He pondered for a moment before asking himself. "What would Germany do?" Upon asking that, he started to tremble nervously. "Germany would check whatever's in the bushes b-but what if there's something scary in there? Ve~ But then again, nothing is scary when you compare it to England's food." He said starting to gain some confidence and walked towards the bushes but stopped when a certain country jumped from the bushes and into view.

"Oi! My food taste great. You're going to regret saying that!" The Englishman yelled reaching for the Italian. Italy would run like always but with all these trees around, he was bound to run into something so he switched to plan B.

"WAAAAH! Germany!" He cried out to his friend. "England's here and he's going to try and feed me more of his nasty food!"

Now, you'd think that because Italy at the border that there would be no way Germany could hear him from there. But, being the special protector of Italy required enhanced senses, especially hearing so Germany can hear him quite well. Not just one, but all of them.

"Italy!" They all yelled simultaneously, running towards the sound. When they arrived, England managed to get a hold of Italy but upon seeing seven Germanys he immediately the sobbing Italian and started to back away. However, neither of the Germans were planning on letting England get away with it so every one step England took backwards, they would advance one or two steps towards him until England broke off into a run with all the Germanys chasing after him.

"Ve? There were seven Germanys the whole time?" Italy asks himself. Then, Japan came walking into the scene.

"Herro Itary. Where did Germany go? I saw him running out the door." He asks looking around.

"Ve~ He's chasing England right now and there's actually seven of them."

"Really? I would say that's too much but it's certainly enough to start your own harem Italy~" Hungary said in a sing-song voice.

"Hungary~ What are you doing at the border?"

"I can hear all the commotion from where I was so I came to see if anything 'exciting' was going on but I guess there wasn't." Hungary said, smiling at Italy before turning around to head home. "But seriously, you can start your own harem with the seven Germanys and Japan can get me all the pictures."

"Hai Hungary-san."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you guys think of me writing in third person for once? Do you think I should do that with the rest of my chapters? Feel free to tell me in the reviews ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai Happy New Years Eve~**


	26. On The Eighth Day Of Christmas

**I haven't gotten any reviews so I'll just assume you guys like it better as third person ^.^ But, I** **may** **be switching from first to third person throughout the chapters. Just so you don't get confused, Russia is in Germany's body, Germany is in America's body, America is in France's body, France is in China's body, China is in Italy's body, Italy is in England's body, England is in Japan's body, and Japan is in Russia's body**

* * *

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On The Eighth Day Of Christmas

 _ **On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Eight Body Switches…**_

 _ **Main Characters: Axis and Allies**_

* * *

"I told, it wasn't me this time!" Japan uncharacteristically yelled from across the table to the Chinese man. Usually, this is not a way to start a meeting, a world meeting especially.

"Sure you didn't Angleterre." China replies sarcatiscally with a French accent. "If you were able to make three gorgeous mes, how could you not be able to switch all of our bodies?!"

"Engla- I mean Italy! Why are you running around the room? Sit down!" America orders the Englishman who was running around the meeting room, being chased by… nothing.

"But Germany, England's right behind me!" England, or much rather, Italy replied starting to break into a sob.

"But I'm right here you git!" England's voice was heard but Japan stood up and raised his hand.

"Ok dudes, I'm really confused right now. Which one is Italy and which one is England. Also since China said 'Angleterre,' does that mean he's France?"

"Well, if everyone would just shut up and-" Germany (who is in America's body) was about to say more until he was cut off by America(who is in France's body)

"Oh my gosh! Germany said a bad word!"

"Ve? But Romano says words worse than shut up…" Italy says confused.

"Da. It's especially useful to quite the Baltics." Russia says with an aura emitting from Germany.

"Dude! It's not a nice thing to say man… It hurts people's feelings."

"You git! The only feelings that word hurts is little children and it's only because people use shut up when extremely angered so it can sound a bit harsh."

"England is right for once." China says in awe before continuing. "People use shut up when someone else is being ridiculously and obnoxiously loud, aru."

"However, there's better words than that. I mean you wouldn't say that to your parents would you?" Japan says, agreeing with America (like always).

England nods. "Ve~ I would never say that to my parents, it's extremely rude. However, when it's someone else whether you say 'shut up,' 'be quiet,' 'hush,' or 'shhhhhh' you're still trying to quiet the person. Anyway, people may think it's rude but if you think about it, whoever is being loud is being rude first. It's just a habit that when people are being rude there is a _likely_ chance someone's going to be rude."

America's eyes widened. "Did Italy just say something… logical. No vway."

"Italy has a point." France says resting his head on his hand. "But, if you said that you're lover while you two are in the middle of-"

"We're not talking about that!" Britain interjected.

"Aiyah! We were first talking about who switched our bodies and now we're arguing about the word shut up! This is why we don't get anything done at the world meetings, aru." China yells, trying to lead the meeting back on track.

"Right." Germany says. "Now, we just need to figure who did this so we can have them change us back."

"I still say it's Anglettere."

"I told you it wasn't me! If it was, how come my body got switched too?!"

"You have the tendency to mess up."

"Are you questioning my magical powers?"

"Of course~ I don't think a 'proper' wizard would make that many mistakes like you black sheep of Europe. Even I know that, and I want nothing to do with magic~"

"S-shut up you-"

"Dude… We just went over this. It's a bad word.

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah it is dude."

America facepalms and Italy puts his face on the table.

We're never going to get back to our proper bodies…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok. Don't get mad at me on this one XD. I'm not going to say my opinion on this only because it's just not needed. So, what do you guys think about me writing in 3rd person? Is it better than me writing in 1st person? I would really really like to know what you guys think! I swear I won't be mad. I would actually appreciate so it can help me improve how I write. Thanks ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai Happy New Years~**


	27. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On the Ninth Day of Christmas

 **On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Nine ladies drinking…**

 **Main Characters: Fem! Axis (including Fem! Prussia) and Fem! Allies (including Fem! Canada)**

* * *

"Why exactly are we... we drinking rather than… having a meeting?" Amelia said, stretching some of her words. Obviously she was drunk or at least close to being drunk.

"Beeeecause! I'm awesome!" Maria said taking a swig of beer not caring that wasn't even close to answering the American's question.

"Nein." Monika said, dismissing her sister's answer. "It's because _apparently_ , all the guys went over everything including the stuff _we_ were supposed to go over." She explained before she muttered something that sounded like 'bakas.'

Amelia let out a childish giggle. "And they don't even knoooooow that there's like a fridge and stuuuufffff. It's invisible toooooo them… like Canadai."

As if possessed by Switzerland, Madison hit her hand on the table. "Hey! The only reason I may be 'invisible,' is because _you_ don't see _me_ on the top charts for bad things." And with that, Amelia walked over to the corner and sulked.

"Aiyah! Isn't there anything other than beer?" Nene complains but takes a sip from a bottle anyway.

"Well, I did brink some vodka." Anya said with her usual smile before an aura started to emit from her. "But it's all mine though."

"Well, I refuse to drink… that." Francine says pointing at the bottles of beer. "I want some quality, expensive wine that's made in France." She demanded before walking over to Madison and giving her an unexpected hug. "And mon petit Maddie will have maple wine."

"Oh, well in that case, I will go get whatever you guys want 'cause I need some more beer." Maria yells so everyone can hear.

"Well since we're all making requests, I'd like to have some English tea." Alice says, not

"Uh, no way! I'm only buying alcohol."

"Why yo-"

Then Francine, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to pick a fight with spoke next. "Awwww~ Don't be mad that you have a low tolerance to alcohol Allie."

"Why you- I can hold my liquor better than any of you! And stop calling me that name!"

"Dude, you don't need to jump the bandwagon. I remember the last time you were drunk." Amelia said trying to calm Alice. However, it only caused everyone (except Alice) to sweat drop as they recalled the last time.

"I agree." Sakura agrees. "It was quite hard to remove the broken pieces of glass from Madison."

"Yeah… What was that for?" The said Canadian asks.

"Well… uh… I was drunk! What did you expect? I thought you were Amelia or was it Francine?"

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't even be hitting people with bottles, especially mon petit Canada."

"Uh… I'm not going to get any drinks now. I found some more in the cooler." Maria says as she peers into a random cooler.

"Where vhy do we have a cooler in the meeting room?" Monika asks glaring at who she thinks are the suspects.

"Vhy ask? It's not like anyone's gonna fess up. So, are we going to drink or are we going to just talk and mope around about how we don't have anything to talk about."

"Awww yeah. Drinking party!" Amelia yells fist pumping.

"Wai… Weren't you drunk like thirty minutes ago?" Madison asks confused.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Let's just drink!"

 _ **-=~Timeskip~=-**_

As the Axis and Allies, including 2p, walked back to the meeting room with the excuse that they forgot something, they can here yelling coming from the room, angry yelling to be exact.

"Umm… So guys… Who wants t' open the door?" America asks, looking for any volunteers.

"Well, you always claim that you're not afraid of anything since 'you're the hero' so why don't you open it." Allen says with a smirk, pushing his counterpart closer to the door. There were murmurs of agreement. Warily, Alfred opens the door a little. Just enough so he can peek in. And at that moment, a beer bottle came flying and smashed against the wall beside the door causing the American to let out a small yelp and jump back. Of course, his reaction triggered several other reactions. While Germany, Japan, and China looked concerned (China was more concerned about who threw the bottle rather than the frightened American) Allen and most of his 2p companions were laughing. As for everyone else, they looked nervous except for Russia and Oliver who kept smiling as Oliver opens the door to reveal the ladies. They were all drunk, except for Sakura.

"Ah. Herro. What brings all of you here."

"Sakura, Monika." Germany took a step forward to get a better look. "What happened to everyone?"

"Well, since you covered everything we had to go over, we all decided to… well have a 'drinking party.' Sakura explains making two quotation marks as she said drinking party. "We decided not to drink because I thought that they may need someone to drive them home.

"You guys couldn't stop them?"

It was Monika's turn to speak and it looks as if she already had the perfect reason in mind. "Nein. There was beer involved… Maria brought it."

Germany nodded in complete understanding. "Ah vhell that makes sense but you don't have to. Each of us can drive the respective country home since each country lives close to their-"

"Oi!" A certain English female country cut Germany off. "You're the… the bakas who took our me-meeting subjects!"

"Yeaaaaaah!" Most of the drunk female countries said as in their drunken states, have started to recognized their counterparts.

"Uhhh. I suggest all of you start running or at least get out… quickly." Monika warned as she saw a drunk American get on the table and as if commanding a boat or something yelled, "get them!"

Let's just say, despite the originals and the 2ps running like their all Italian, the drunken countries were still able to catch up to them. More beer bottles were broken that day courtesy of Alice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you guys think? Seriously… I really want to know how you guys think of the stories through the reviews because I don't want to be writing something that not many people like ^.^ So to save me from the suspense (and from making assumptions) please tell me what you guys think.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai Oh... That's gotta hurt~**


	28. On The Tenth Day Of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On The Tenth Day Of Christmas

 _ **On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Ten awesome Prussias…**_

 _ **Main Characters: Allen, Madison, and Prussias**_

* * *

 _Maddie's POV_

"Maple, my head hurts really bad." I groaned as I just woke up and decided to sit on the couch.

"Well, it's called a hangover." Allen said, somehow getting into my house and sitting beside me.

"You don't say~" I replied sarcastically. I don't usually do that unless I'm in a really bad mood… Like right now.

"I was just trying to tell you just in case you didn't know." Allen defended himself, shrugging.

"I do know. I've lived with Francine and Alice long enough to know full well what a hangover is and feels like."

Then he handed me a can of sprite.

"What is this for?" I asked eyeing the can.

"It's sprite."

I gave him my 'you don't say' look.

"Ok, ok. It's suppose to make your hangover go away faster."

"How did you even know I was going to have a hangover?"

"Uh… Well… Everyone saw you guys drunk. Then you proceeded to beat the sh-"

"Ok!" I squeaked. "I really don't want to remember what happened yesterday."

We were going to go in a more deeper discussion about drunkenness and hangovers until Prussia popped up from behind the coach.

"Hey Allen." He said getting his attention. "Did you tell Maddie that she and some other countries beat the sh-"

"Yes!" I interrupted him just like I did to Al.

"Well, so how are you feeling? I swear nobody moved their hands but yet I can feel one on my head. Then I looked up at Allen who looked annoyed and surprised. I looked behind me. There was another Prussia!

"Maple! There's two of you!" I squeaked. Two Prussias?! Thisis completely unheard of.

"Nein." The said simultaneously. "There are ten of us."

I saw Allen's eye twitch slightly. "There are… ten of… YOU!"

One by one Prussia number three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten walked in through the door. Then I remembered something. I heard England talking about several countries getting duplicated because of a spell he messed up. As I was deep in thought, I didn't feel Allen grab my wrist and take me to the back with all of the Prussias following. Then several of them grabbed Allen by his jacket and he let go of me.

"Run Maddie! Save yourself." That snapped me back to the real world. But it was too late.

 _ **-=~Timeskip~=-**_

It ended up that the Prussias just dragged us back to the couch and had us watch a movie with him. Something about Germany forbidding him to watch movies while Italy's around.

"Just because I showed Ita-chan that one movie that apparently Germany doesn't approve him watching." He complained before pressing the play button

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	29. On The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

 **On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Eleven Nation Headcanons…**

 **Main Characters: America, Canada, and Japan**

* * *

"Ugh! It's Monday…" America thought miserably as the light from his window woke him up from his peaceful dream. But, rather than getting up, closing the blinds, and lay back down like he usually does, he sat straight up as he recalled something.

"That means Mattie's coming to my house today." He breathes as he jumps off his bed and to his closet to get dressed in his usual attire.

"Maybe I should go make some pancakes…Nah. He probably ate already… But what if he forgot… Wait. He's not the kind of person who forgets things. Heck! He probably has the best memory out every country in the world…" America continues to ramble on, not realizing he was wandering aimlessly around his house. It stayed that way for about thirty minutes until a quiet knock was heard from his back door.

"Wait a second. Who's knocking? I know it can't be Mexico. He usually comes through my front door. Even so, he's too busy spending time with Antarctica." The American mumbled to himself and swung the door open. Canada was standing there, checking his phone.

"Oh, it's you Canada."

The said nation looked up from his phone. "Of course it's me… And why did it take so long to open the door, eh? I was knocking for five minutes." The Canadian scolded. "Also, Japan wanted to come with me."

"Hai." Japan spoke from behind Canada.

"Ok dudes. What are ya waiting for? Come in. I still have to make breakfast for myself."

 _ **-=~Breakfast Timeskip~=-**_

"Hey Canada, Japan knows we're just going to be talking about headcanons for a while right?"

Canada nodded.

"Great! So who wants to start us off?"

Canada raised his hand. "Well, the reason I use maple syrup so much is because you know when you're little you have a sweet tooth. America and I had a really big sweet tooth. However, England would only buy candy for America and forget about buying me any."

"Hmmm… I never would have thought of that. I'm pretty sure Itary and Romano switch places every once and whire. Probabry just for the fun of it."

"Dude. You guys don't know how hard it is to smuggle Prussia into the world meeting and hide him so Germany can't see him. Denmark and I have to do it _every_ meeting."

"Why do you two bother doing that? Prussia usually just sits by me or maybe Madison if Allen isn't there."

"I noticed that whatever Germany does in the morning depends on his mood. For exampre wourd be that Germany would clean his room whenever he's annoyed."

"Huh. I never expected something like that. Well, all the Englands make food differently. You know how Iggy can't cook or bake anything?"

Japan and Canada nodded their heads.

"Well, Alice sucks at cooking but she's a master at baking. And Oliver… I would say he bakes well if he didn't poison the sweets all the time."

"Don't tell Germany this but Prussia usually steals Germany's (only) car to go to Octoberfest without him."

"Speaking of Prussia, Hungary had him purposery frirt with Italy (threatening with a frying pan of course) to make Germany jerous since she ships GerIta."

"Really because whenever Allen _thinks_ no one's watching, he's secretly planning ways to make Prussia look bad in front of Maddie or at least make Prussia back off."

"I sometimes leave in the middle of the meeting when I'm bored. Because you guys find me 'invisible,' I just leave Kuma there since he's the only one you guys can see apparently."

"Once, Italy fell asleep outside but then it started to snow and he didn't wake up. Later we had to use German's dogs to sniff him out. Apparently, he was buried alive so we had to dig him out. Now, he tries to keep himself from falling asleep when he's outside unless one of us are out there."

"Oh yeah well I-"

Another knock came from the door. America got up to answer it with a sigh. When he opened it, Hungary was standing there.

"I heard you guys are talking about headcanons~ Can I join?"

"Sure…" America agreed warily. Wondering how the Hungarian could hear them talking from basically across the Atlantic Ocean.

Now that Hungary joined, the discussion lasted a lot longer than it should have.

* * *

 **Please review guys. I would really appreciate your opinions. It helps me become a better writer than guessing it myself ^.^**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


	30. On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

**Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

 _ **On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Twelve fireworks set off…**_

 _ **Main Characters: America**_

* * *

Yesterday all the countries had a party for some reason. Something about Prussia finding a bunch of beer in the basement… Anyway, like usual, a lot of alcohol was used at the party, mostly beer. So of course, it's only natural that if one country is going to have a party, the whole world, including their counterparts would be invited. The only person who isn't moping around over their hangover would be America and he planned for that to happen. He knew today was the twelfth day of Christmas song. So, using that as his reason, he set up the fireworks. Everyone should be awake by now, groaning as they start to feel the hangover coming. At about 10 in the morning, when he's sure everyone is up, He lit the fireworks and hid in the bushes, knowing that despite their hangover they definitely going to kill him for this. He waited patiently for the loud explosions.

5...4...3...2...1! Crack! The first 12 fireworks exploded and the first person to react was none other than England. He slammed the door open, wincing at the noise made from the door.  
"What the bl-"  
Crack! Boom! Hits! One after another, that fire which exploded. It sounded like each firework was getting louder and louder, at least, that's what it sounded like to those with a hangover. America could already hear their weak complaints, but they were clearly ticked off and he snickered at that. But it all stopped when he saw Canada. He was ticked and he was holding a hockey stick. Let's just say, and America ended up joining everyone else with a hangover of his own by the tim Canada was finished with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't think I will being updating this for a while. I just think personally, I'm better at writing stories than writing one-shots and also, I'm not getting much feedback so I don't know if you guys are happy with these or if there's something you want me to change. Also, I don't think many people are reading this, some reason people are skipping chapter 28… But it's mostly because I think I'm better when I'm writing stories. It doesn't mean I'm going to delete it though. I may come back to it… I'll mostly be updating my Fairy Tail fanfiction though.**

 **Sparrow-senpai good-bye for now**


	31. Day 6 - Night

**I know I said I wouldn't be posting but I couldn't help myself XD**

 **Just Like Every Other Day, Right?**

Day 6 – Night

* * *

 _Matt's POV_

It was one of THOSE nights. Have you ever had those times when you had a really good day and you decide to end it with a good book? Then, the second you open that book, an annoying sibling bursts into your room? Yeah, for me, it was one of those days and it ticked me off because as a 2p, I don't usually have really good days like today. I was reading a book on my bed until my annoying brother just had to burst in through the door. And get this, he never knocked! I mean yeah, I get that we're basically the complete opposite of our good counterparts but knocking before entering should be basically be instinct. Anyway, he entered my room with a smirk on his face, like usual.

"Guess what?"

"Hmmm… You're getting laid for once?"

"N-no… But you're close. Anyway, you haven't either so you shouldn't even be talking."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm going on a date with Maddie for the first time."

"Wait. You guys haven't gone on a date yet? What's the point in saying "my Maddie this" and "my Maddie that" if it's not even official yet? On second thought, does she even know you like her? Does she even consider this as a date?"

"You know, you ask way too many questions.

"Apparently, questioning everything and anything is part of my personality now."

"Ha! My personality hasn't changed."

"Sure~(Note the sarcasm). You basically turned from some "scary" guy who beats people with a bat stuck with nails to a read headed boy with an obsession with cute things such as puppies and cats, movies, and a girl named Madison. So in other words, you became a nerd."

"I am not a nerd! Anyway, I have to get going. I have a DATE to go on."

"I'm going on a date with Amelia soon so I don't know why you're emphasizing date. Plus was that really suppose to be a comeback?"

"Well… Um… Whatever. I need to get going before I'm late."

"Just don't scare her away with your obsession with her." I called out as he exited my room. When he closed the door, I sighed and closed my book.

"It's might as well I watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I mumbled as I put on a pair of shoes. "Great, now not only am I asking way too many questions, I'm also talking to myself."

 **-=~Timeskip~=-**

 _Madison's POV_

We decided to go to a seafood restaurant. I brought Kumi with me because she's the one who's going to be eating the most. I don't really like seafood but I eat it anyway because Kumi likes fish, especially salmon. Anyway, he did say that he could take Kumi to a seafood restaurant when we were at the fair. "I just hope that he doesn't mistake this as a date, unless he wants to call it a date. I don't really mind…" I can feel my cheeks heating up as I whispered that to Kami-senpai.

"Well, if it's not a date, then why are you and him dressed in a formal way?" She argued pointing at me and then Allen who was waiting for us outside the door. Of course, of all the things she had to point out, it had to be the way we dressed. I walked towards him so he's not waiting on me.

"You look… nice." He complimented as I got closer.

"Thank you." I smiled blushing a little more. "You look great too."

"Thanks." He said and of course, he smirked and straightened his tie.

"Do you always take your polar bear with you?"

"No. I only took Kami this time because you said you were going to treat her."

 _Allen's POV_

"Wow, I really said that? I wonder when." I thought to myself. I took a few seconds of silence to flip through all my recent memories until I found what I think was when I said that.

 **-=~Flashback to Day 3 – Night Part 6~=-**

 _ **"I'm hungry." The polar bear said.**_

 _ **"Umm O-okay." She said.**_

 _ **"We could go to a seafood restaurant if your bear wants fish." Allen said.**_

 _ **"Ok I d-don't really mind," Madison replied still blushing.**_

 _ **Putting my hands behind my head I grinned before adding. "You know, if you like me you can just say so…"**_

 **-=~End of Flashback~=-**

After my quick flashback, I noticed I was still grinning at the last part of it. "See Matt, I bet you didn't do that!"

Then I swore it sounded exactly like Matt's voice in my head. "Do what? Embarrass her like an idiot?"

I sighed, in my head. "Tsk, tsk. You STILL ask way to many questions."

"Umm… Al? Are you ok? Your just standing there…" Madison's voice broke my conversation with imaginary Matt.

"Huh? Wait, what were we doing?" I asked, despite knowing full well what we were doing.

"We were going to go into the restaurant. But then, you kinda spaced out and started grinning." She explained.

"Uh yeah! I knew that. Like I was going to forget what we were doing in like a minute. I'm just too awesome for that."

 _Prussia's POV_

I was in the middle of a concert which I was forced to come by Hungary until I abruptly stood up.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hungary hissed as she tugged on my uniform in an attempt to sit me down. I could see Austria twitch his eye in annoyance but he (attempted) kept his cool.

"But I someone used the word awesome to describe themselves!" I whined loudly. "I bet it was Allen." I spat the cursed name out in disgust. Always trying to get his hands on my Birdie. Who does he think he is? Me? I continued bashing him out in my mind until I saw something grayish black and my awesome face started to hurt.

 _Allen's POV_

After a few more awkward minutes of just standing there, I finally took a hold of her hand and walked her inside the restaurant. We were sat down and given our menus like any restaurant would do. While Maddie was showing her polar bear the menus, both quietly discussing what they want to eat, I'm sitting here staring at her eyes. Staring at those violet eyes must be some kind of time traveling method because by the time it only felt like thirty seconds, I can see Maddie waving her hand in my face.

"Allen, are you sure you're ok? Maple! Are you having a stroke, no wonder you keep spacing out!" She panicked quietly. Allen felt touched that someone cares enough to feel worried about him, even though it was a false alarm.

"I'm fine." I blurted out. "I'll have whatever you're having." I gritted my teeth as I see Maddie turn around so she can talk to the waitress, no longer able to see those friendly violet eyes of hers. As she continues to talk to the waitress, I pouted impatiently, still not able to see those eyes of hers. She must have seen my pout because a smirk started to form on her lips. It was almost like she was doing this on purpose! Finally, she and the waitress, who now that I think about it, kind of looks like Feliciana, finished talking and she turned around to face me. We kind of just sat there staring at each other while Kami took Maddie's phone and decided to use it to surf the internet. After a while, staring at each other started to become boring and our food hasn't come yet. Heck! Even Madison, Madison Williams, the very one who is forced to go to the world meetings only to just sit there, listen to idiots, and be ignored, was becoming bored. This wasn't good at all. Suddenly, I got the greatest idea ever. Sure it'll be embarrassing and maybe hurt my pride but I'm bored out of my mind right now. Well… here goes nothing. I got up silently which surprised Maddie.

"Hey Al, where are you go-" She stopped talking when she saw me continue walking straight towards the kitchen.

 _Madison's POV_

What is Allen doing? He's not allowed to be in the kitchen. After a few minutes of waiting, I started twiddling my thumbs nervously. "I swear, if Allen got ki-" I stopped once more when the lights suddenly went out. Then a stage light appeared at the kitchen entrance and someone jumped out of it. It was Allen and he was wearing Britain's sexy waiter costume! I gasped quietly, not knowing how I should react to this situation. Then he started break dancing. Eventually some people recovered from the shock and started playing break dance music. I continued to stare at him.

"Checking him out?" Kami asked as she looked up at me with an amused look.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "N-no." I stammered completely caught off guard by her question. "…then again… he does have some nice legs." She accidentally muttered out loud. But then, after hearing herself she blushed a deeper shade of red and proceeded to deny everything as if Kami was the most dense animal she has ever met. This went on for the next few hours. Maddie was checking him out, complementing him out loud then deny it to her best friend.

 _ **-=~Outside the Restaurant~=-**_

 _Third Person_

After seeing his brother strip into Britain's sexy waiter costume, Matt had enough so he turned and face palmed. "He is either officially an idiot or officially insane… Wait. Us 2ps are all insane. Ok, so he's an idiot then." He said messaging his temples.

Amelia on the other hand was videotaping the scene for future blackmail. Then she obliviously added, "I hope you'll do that on our date." She didn't even bother to take her eyes off the video camera. Amelia must have really wanted this to be in the best quality for the best humiliation.

"I will not be doing _that_ on our date." Matt growled pointing at his brother when he said 'that' for emphasis.

"Awww~ But it will make me happy if you do~" Amelia sang out hugging the grumpy blond.

Matt paused to think this over. "… I guess I could."

"Yay!"

"But I'm not going to break dance and I'm certainly not going to do it in public!"

"Awww…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah. I was looking over the chapters I had and I found this one wasn't finished or posted yet so I decided to do it now… Also, I just got some random idea of Allen doing this.**

 **Review, favorite, follow**

 **Sparrow-senpai out~**


End file.
